This life of Ours
by D'Carlo Murphy
Summary: What are you willing to do to make a person know of you're love for them? Some would do nothing and sit and hope a miracle happens like Laney, some would go through hell and back like Corey but life works in funny ways. It doesn't give second chances. Corey's decision to make Laney know of his love for her can bring her back into his arms or drive her away. Rated M for mature.
1. I never knew

**Helllllooooo! And welcome to my new and improved Grojband series! Look out people because I now know what love and romance is all about so let's get this romance train going! Yes I have drunk a lot of stuff with sugar in it. You calling me hyper? Presenting!**

**Grojband: Book One**

**This Life of ours**

**Chapter one: I never knew**

**Corey's POV:**

I laid down in my bed with my hands behind my head, a smirk across my face as I tapped my foot to a tune in my head. It's been a while since you last saw me.

I was about fourteen, those were the days. Grojband was so fun back then, but, as time rolls by, I- we got older. More awesome I like to say.

I changed up my look a bit, still have my beanie on like I have something to hide under it. But I like wearing my black hoodie over my t-shirt with my blue jeans. Hey, what can I say, I'm older.

Not much of my features changed, I've been working out, so I finally got the abs I wanted when I was a kid but other than I got a whole lot taller that's pretty much me changed. That's a transformation I know.

A lot have changed since I was fourteen though. The band isn't what it use to be. To be honest there isn't much of a band any more.

I know, it sucks. Kin took all of the sciences so he's pretty busy, other than hanging out some time and coming to a few parties every now and then he's pretty much at home studying. He's gotten taller to, still rocking the tux t-shirt and blue jeans.

Kon? Believe it or not but he's working his butt off studying. I know, my jaw dropped to when I saw Kon carrying a book around but the twins are still cool, Kon actually found a way to get Kin to drink beer once, ah, good times.

My mind was blown that day, didn't know Kin had it in him. Now we drink as if we're eighteen. Well, I'm not that far away from it so why not start am I right?

But then there's Laney, I don't see her often.

Well, everything was going alright back then but Laney started seeming sad all of a sudden. I asked her what was wrong over and over but she never told me, she seemed so hurt with whatever was going on.

I would randomly see her cleaning her make up from crying. She would walk around staring at the floor. She especially acted like this around me.

I asked the guys what I did wrong but whenever I asked they played it off as if they didn't know and sometimes they would lash out in anger or scold at me. To this day I never figured it out.

But things suddenly got better, she was happy around the guys but still weird around me. Come to find out she had a boyfriend. I couldn't explain how I felt then when I heard the news.

I was happy for her, sort of.

I was happy to know she was happy but it sort of hurt...I still don't know why.

But after...ugh, what's the guy's name...oh yeah, Josh is his name. After he and Laney started dating she just stopped coming to band practice.

The guys still wanted to try to practice but...it never felt right when she wasn't playing. It just wasn't, I don't know why...

Now I barely see her, its as if she down graded herself to my best friend to just somebody I know. I see her walking on the side walk some times, I wave and tell her hi and she does the same but when I try to actually have a conversation with her she's just busy or she has to go somewhere or meet up with Josh.

The guy's cool in all but I hate his guts. I can't explain that either but I just do. But Laney is always acting weird around me, even if I get the chance to talk to her she just acts weird.

It hurts...but she's happy now. I guess that's all that matters.

The thought of Laney kind of downed me so I rolled out of my bed and walked to the kitchen to get something. I don't even know what, probably just for the sake of walking.

I passed the garage on the way back (completely empty handed by the way) and saw all of our instruments. I walked down and held my guitar and pulled a string, it needed tuning.

I placed it down as careful as I could and moved on to Kon's drums. I gave one a tap and moved onto Kin's keyboard. I ran my finger over the keys chuckling at the sounds it made. Man, I really miss Grojband.

Then I saw Laney's bass guitar. It hasn't been used in months. Hell, I had to brush cobwebs off the strings. I plucked a few strings and sighed. Laney never took it with her.

The cyan bass was just catching dust, its a shame. I can't believe I let Grojband die. "Hey," I heard a voice behind me and turned a little freaked out. It was only Trina.

Oh yeah, how could I forget Trina? No seriously, how could I forget Trina.

Trina has taken a massive overhaul on the nice, not evil, sister scale. Since the band started to die she's be abnormally nice to me. It was freaky and I thought she was just up to her evil tricks again but, weirdly enough, she was just being nice. A good sister.

"you okay?" She asked. I scratched the back of my head and looked away. She noticed I was holding Laney's bass.

"You miss her don't you?" I shrugged and placed the bass back in its proper placed and sighed a hefty sigh again.

"I miss the band is all."

"No Corey, I asked if you missed her." I didn't realized who she meant for a second then I realized she meant Laney.

"Yeah, I mean she was important to the band you know." I shrugged. Trina just looked at me as if she was concealing something.

"I still don't know why she was mad at me." I said, my voice filled with saddened tones. Trina looked like she pitted me and she gave me a hug, yeah those are still weird.

"Well...I know why but I don't think I have-"

"Please tell me!" I shouted with the same desperation I had from all those years ago. Trina looked down to the ground and back at me playing around with her still brightly pink hair.

"I don't understand, everyone refused to tell me why. What did I do to Laney? Did I borrow money from her and forgot to pay back? Did I mess up her make up and never apologized? Did I-"

"Corey stop," She cut me off suddenly. I was a little hurt and I waited for her to finish. She took a deep breath, I could tell she knew. Why did no one ever wanna tell me?

"Corey, this isn't something I'm supposed to say. So if you really wanna know you need to ask Laney." I sighed.

"She doesn't have the time to talk to me." I eye balled the ground and a depression hit the room like an earthquake. Trina sighed again and looked me in my eyes, she was dead serious.

"Corey, I'm really sorry but I honestly can't tell you. It's not my place and I would think Laney and the boys would be more mad at me than you if I say." I was infuriated. I did something no one wants to tell me about that destroyed the band, and I have no clue what it is.

I replied with a simple, saddened nod and Trina patted my shoulder and walked out. "Maybe you should ask the boys, it's been years. Maybe they'll help you out."

I didn't reply. I just simply stared at the bass in a quiet sadness. I rubbed the strings as if I was rubbing her sweet, long and soft hair.

"_Wait...no, you're not supposed to be thinking those sort of thoughts Corey. What's wrong with you?"_

I mentally slapped myself and walked out of the garage, got my shoes and headed out the door to the twin's place.

I haven't been there in a while, usually they would come to my place. I got to where they dwelt, a simple small home with a massive amount of antennas coming from, what could only be, Kin's room.

I knocked and greeted Mrs. Kujira respectfully and she allowed me to enter and pointed me in the direction to they're room. Weird enough Kon wasn't around but Kin laid on the top of the large bunk bed reading a book most likely.

"Sup man?" I greeted. Kin looked a little startled, he was surely not expecting anyone.

"Everything's awesome, I wasn't expecting you man. So what brings you to my lair?" Kin jumped down and childishly planted himself on his spinning chair and kicked up his feet with a grin on his face.

I scratched the back of my head, I didn't really know how to say it. I was sort of afraid that Kin would just lash out in anger again and kick me out of his house.

"I...sort of wanted to know why Laney was so sad all those years ago." Kin face was dumbfounded. I could already read, just from his facial expression, that he wasn't expecting that.

"Umm...you actually still remember that?" I nodded wondering why he was so shocked that I still cared. Kin placed a hand on his chin, his legs still up on his adjacent desk.

"Well, I don't know if it's my place to tell you but I was more than pissed that you 'never realized'. Not to mention Laney." My eyes opened wide, wild with confusion. Kin noticed and shook his head in pity.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're on about. What did I do wrong?" Kin huffed at my statement.

"It's not what you did, you were perfect for her. You just were so 'freaking oblivious' is all."

"Oblivious? To what?" Kin sighed, a lot of people are having a lot of pity on me today.

"Scratch that, you're still freaking oblivious. How did you not notice? Kon even freaking noticed!" Now if Kon noticed it I'm really bad so I could understand his frustration.

"Well I'm sorry for all the simplicity back then. I mean we all done some maturing haven't we? Maybe if you could tell me then I could right what I've wronged."

"Just because you've done some- wait, that might actually work really." Kin rubbed his chin and looked to the ceiling, his eyes was doing that 'I'm thinking about the situation' deal.

He took a while to consider but he came around to it. Thank God, I was about to fall to sleep.

"This is not an ideal position I'm going to put myself in but to avenge Laney's feelings and seeing that its a bit late now I might as well tell you. Corey, Laney had feelings about you." I rubbed the back of my neck and Kin gave me a sharp annoyed look.

"You have no idea what I mean by that do you?" He said in a sarcastic tone. I shook my head and he groaned pinching the skin between his eyes, what was he talking about feelings?

Laney had feelings for me? What kind? And how does this relate to her being mad at me? "Why was she mad at me?"

Kin ran his hand through his hair and gave a bit of a confused look. "You never knew did you?" His face of anger turned into pity. He fixed his glasses and looked at me more closely.

"You never realized, the giggles or the flirting or the hearts in her eyes did you? You were completely blind and clueless. It wasn't you, its just you're nature." I was puzzled. What is he talking about?

"You never knew Laney loved you, didn't you?" The statement made me shiver, then all the moments just suddenly flashed back in my mind. I slowly realized what it all was.

The giggling, the nervousness when I got in her face, our fake date, the hearts in her eyes, the literal hearts in her freaking eyes. I mean her pupils turned into hearts, how did I not figure it out?!

I was completely shocked, flabbergasted and ashamed of myself. Laney was in love with me all that time? I never noticed, I broke her heart and that's why she was so depressed. It all makes so much sense now.

Kin clipped at me a few times snapping me out of my thoughts. He looked at me weird and I returned the gaze. "Well?" I asked, expecting an answer.

"Well? Well what Corey?" I shrugged, I didn't know what to do. I felt weird inside and I sort of wanted Kin to explain the feeling.

"Dude, Laney is dating another guy. It's sort of to late to apologize...for what? Years obliviousness?"

"But I feel weird now! Like I feel sorry for Laney and I just wanna hug her and tell her sorry a million times but its something else, I don't know. You have to help me, please." Kin narrowed his eyes at me.

"Because of me the band completely fell apart, you can help. Do you really want to not help me and to have the fact that you had a chance to bring us back together and you passed that up on you're shoulders?"

Kin was still thinking. He looked back at me with a blank expression. He did a bunch of things before he answered me, spinning around, thinking some more, humming to himself.

He shrugged, it could only be a 'why not, I have nothing to lose' thought but I don't know what to do, what to say, how to go about saying it and I need Kin's help.

But this strange feeling inside me is...just eating me up. How...in the world could Laney love me? I just never noticed but now its just so clear now that I'm such an idiot.

Its like taking a test and have all the answers except for one but when you hand in you're test and you remember the answer you're just wondering to yourself how stupid you are for not remembering.

But Trina knew, Kin knew, Kon, Kon the huge giant that's thick as a stone knew that Laney had feelings for me, that she loved me and I never knew.

"Look man, its obvious that you never knew and I guess it was wrong for me and Kon to lash out at you for something you didn't commit or really know about, we thought you pretended to not know so you didn't have to deal with it. So I'll help you but I don't exactly know what I'm helping you with, how do you feel about Laney?"

I gulped, I never thought about Laney in that way. She's nice...sweet...caring...just...she's just awesome to me.

"I...I-I don't know."

"You're stuttering, why?" He asked in a detective voice.

"Like, I just like everything about her. She's nice, sweet, caring, she always wanted to keep me out of trouble those years ago and it freaking hurt when she just stop coming to practice and it hurt when I see her passing by and she's ignoring me and it hurts to know she likes another guy and it hurts-"

Kin gave a swift slap on my right cheek, I didn't even notice from my rant that tears were streaming down my face just from thinking about Laney.

"You're in love God dammit! You loved her! You loved her so why didn't you say anything?!" I gulped and looked down in sadness.

"I thought it would ruin the band, why the f*** would she love me?" I said in a depressed tone. I just sat there, crying for the first time in a long time.

Its been years since I felt that way. Years since...mom and dad died. Why am I feeling this way now? Why not back then when I could have done something incredible with Laney, show her how much I cared, how much she meant to me, not just the band.

"Corey, tell me right now how you feel about Laney and I don't wanna her the word 'like'." Kin was obviously pissed about this situation. I never knew Kin was that close with Laney.

"I love her, I love her and I don't have a good reason why. She was everything to me but I pretended so I couldn't mess the one thing I had, she was my friend and I thought she could only be my friend so I pushed every hope and dream about making her mine in the deepest corner of my mind. But they're out now, I love Laney with a passion."

Kin felt heart struck, I could tell from the shock look on his face. He never saw me cry in a fashion like this before and I wanted it to stay that way but there was no way for me to think otherwise about Laney.

I'm a massive screw up, she did love me. Now she's with another man.

"I have to tell her Kin, I have too." A puzzled and bewildered expression on Kin's face said otherwise.

"Don't tell me no." I said in a slightly threatening tone.

"She's with another guy. What can we do? Get our a**es handed to us?"

"Do what we always did as kids, Kin, I have a crazy idea that just might work."

Right there and then me and Kin sat and formulated a plan as fast as we could. My love for Laney would not go unnoticed and she will know how I feel sooner rather than later.

But then there's the chance that she doesn't feel the same way any more. What then? Just thinking of that circumstance almost brought a waterfall to my eyes.

Then there's the problem of Josh, her boyfriend is known for being more protective than he really needs to be. But look out Josh, I'm coming for the girl that was rightfully mine.

**Yes! He finally knows am I right my viewers?! Yes, yes anyway I promise you that the next chapter is on its way because...I already written it! I had this story planned out and if you're a reader of my old grojband series I am more than sure that you're pleased with this because my story lacked anything to do with romance, so here we are my viewers! A new epic saga awaits you! All you must do is review and click that next chapter button! Cheers! Yeah I'm working on my British slang. I freaking love British slang, its awesome! Cheers!**


	2. Ignoring the Ignorance

**Helloooo! And welcome to chapter two of this Life of Ours, now...as embarrassing as it is...yeah you guys know what I'm talking about. If you didn't well you missed out on a tiny sneak peak of chapter two. Oh my God how did I mess that up?**

**Soliel: I don't know Carlo, you tell me! How did you not see it?! We went over the chapter how many times?!**

**Me: That sounds like attitude in you're voice, sounds like you're not not receiving you're pay check today.**

**Soliel: Oh no, my pay check of one french fry, whatever shall I do?**

**Me: Bert back me up.**

**Bert: He's right you're wrong :P**

**Soliel: Ughhhhh...**

**Me: This is gonna be a fun story, Bert, pop the popcorn and put those fan boy glasses on! Presenting!**

**Chapter 2: Ignoring the Ignorance**

**Corey's POV:**

"You think this plan will work?" I asked with a bit of curiosity. Kin looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're doubting you're plan? When do you ever doubt you're plan? You never doubt you're plan!" I shrugged, he was right.

The plan was simple, well...sort of. Tomorrow at school Kin and I are going to sneak into the Dean's office and press the lock down button. Kon will be taking music with Laney at the time and I will push the button as Kin plays look out.

When lock down commences all students must return to they're homerooms but Kon will keep Laney in the music room. Hopefully she'll be to scared to question it.

When Kon locks Laney and himself inside, hopefully alone, I'll give a special knock and he'll let us in. The gangs back together and inside a room with instruments. It'll bring up memories and eventually we'll have to start talking.

I looked over the plan once again and took everything in. It really was a plan that could go wrong in a lot of ways and I was nervous about that. I want Laney...I need her and if this doesn't work what will?

Kon burst through the door with the same smile he always wore and gave me a high five before he even began to speak. "Corey! Dude what's up?"

"Nothing really, you ready for an old plan that just might work?" Kon stiffened and chuckled to himself rubbing the back of his head.

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Nope." Me and Kin said in unison. After getting Kon caught up on the plan I went back home and rested up for tomorrow's little plan. I swear if this doesn't work...I could get suspended, or expelled. I don't know. It just has too work.

I woke up early, like really early, and got myself ready for school. I sat in the kitchen and ate my cereal and felt Trina's presence. I wasn't interested in food at the time and pushed the bowl of cereal away. Its soggy and cold, I forgot I hate cereal.

Trina turned around and noticed my hate for the cereal and shook her head. "What are you planning Corey?" I looked at her with an eyebrow in the air. How did she know?

"You talk in you're sleep." Of course.

"I made a plan to get Laney back in the band. I'm doing it today." I shrugged and threw the cereal away. It could work if I do everything right. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and started walking out the door.

"Don't get in trouble!"

"I probably will!" I said walking down the street.

I came to the school I couldn't care enough to tell you the name of. It was a hell hole, bullying over there, a girl following a guy in the bathroom over there, a guy hiding some cigarettes over there.

I didn't care, came into middle school thinking that I could make a difference or something, turn the school around but it didn't even affect one person. Sorry for being so blunt but I mean...I don't know, it just sucked.

I saw Laney down the hall walking with her boyfriend. What's his name again? Jerry? Joe? Jos- Josh! Yeah that's his name.

I out stretched my hand wanting to call out to her but I stopped myself. I knew it was futile, so I bit my lip and turned around going towards my locker. I looked at my mirror inside and saw one of my old time groupies appear behind me.

It was Allie with her longer hair and same thick nerdy glasses. I must admit she looked cute in those. "Hi Corey!" She said in the same girly fan voice she had before.

"Hey Allie, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just wondering if I can help you with you're plan." I almost said what plan.

"How did you..."

"Kon says a lot of things when I tickle him." She giggled. Kon, of course, that ticklish giant will spill his guts and tell you the time of day if you poke the right spot. I shrugged and considered the offer.

"Sure, I need you to distract Laney's boyfriend. Think you can do that?" She chuckled.

"Course I can."

I went to class and barely paid attention as usual. I had class with Kin and he was always hitting me behind my head telling me to pay attention. I didn't care what...I think sodium...what it was to do.

Then the bell rung and Kin looked at me and nodded with a smirk. "Let's get this done." I said returning the smirk.

It was me and Kin's free period together, we were free to roam around. The school thought it would be a good way for us to do things ourselves and they expected us to go to the library or study but really this was when everyone did the stuff they wanted.

And it was the prefect time for us to put our plan in action.

Me and Kin walked casually to the Dean's office and eyeballed around us. The Dean shouldn't be there now, well, hopefully. He should be out making kids go to the library or something.

We looked around and there was no one in sight. Thank God, we ran to the door and I slowly opened it trying to get a peek. He wasn't there. This plan might actually work. Kin is right, when do I ever doubt my plans?

I got in and looked around, I didn't see any button. I guess he would have hidden it specifically for this purpose wouldn't he? Dammit, where is it?!

"Hurry up Corey!" Kin said in a shouting whisper and I started to frantically look around. Then I stopped myself. I have to think like the Dean. Where would he hidden the button...some place an ill witted student can never find it...

I looked around and saw a painting on the wall. I pushed it aside and looked behind it, nothing.

I tried again, maybe under his desk, I wiped around underneath and again I didn't find anything.

"Corey! Come on man!" Kin was getting panicked and it made the search a bit more difficult. Think Corey...think...one place a student wouldn't...look...

"The bookshelf!" I practically screamed and started looking around it. I pull books off and neatly placed them back and then I hit the jackpot. Behind a few books was a 'do not touch' button. That could only be it. I pressed it and the bell rung for a long time signaling a lockdown for the school.

I ran out the door and pulled Kin with me and we sprinted away before the Dean got there and how the bell was set up it couldn't stop ringing for at least ten minutes.

We watched kids run around, some panicked, some chuckling to themselves for missing a test or something. If they knew I was the one who pushed the button I would probably end up a king or a god of the middle school.

We got in the music room and it seemed it was empty but something held me back. Allie and Kate ran up behind me. "I thought you two were supposed to be keeping an eye out for John! John? Josh I mean!"

"We were and he's coming this way!" Kate said, my heart sunk.

"Go distract him with everything you got. If this plan works grojband will be united again and if not-" I didn't even finish the sentence before they ran off. Ah, groupies, you gotta love 'em.

I knocked on the door and I heard it unlock and Kon motioned for us to come inside and he locked the door behind us. I saw Laney, she was beautiful.

Her hair got longer, just a bit but not to much. Her curves were a whole lot more noticeable and she still wore the same make up and clothes from when she was younger. She still had a bit of the tom boyish flare. She tied her hair in a bun and wore a red hat over it.

I got my nerves up and uttered the first words. "Hey...Laney."

She turned around quite shocked to hear my voice. I smiled and she returned her gaze to the ground and simply said "Hi Corey." I felt my heart crack at the tones of her voice. She was deeply saddened and it hurt me. I just physically felt my heart skip a beat.

"Ummm...Laney, Corey's been feeling a bit...down about all those years ago and he's come to a realization. Maybe you wanna hear him out?" Kin asked. Laney looked at him with befuddlement and she scolded Kin.

"You told him, didn't you?" Kin nodded.

"He needed to know."

"He didn't _need _to know s***. Why did you tell him?!" She snapped.

"He didn't care all those years ago why would he care now?" She asked, I couldn't believe it. She actually thought I didn't care...

"He cares Laney! He came to me after all these years just to ask why you were depressed before. You know how shocked I was? It was unbelievable really and I was thinking just like you! Laney, you have to-"

"I'm dating Josh!" And my heart was shattered at those very words. I wanted to cry yet again but I didn't. I knew it wouldn't help. I spoke up.

"Laney..." I whispered. She looked at me.

"You never cared to look at the evidence haven't you? You never cared to give me a chance to prove myself! I could have made you happy Corey!" She began to cry.

It was truly becoming more and more difficult to hold back tears. "Laney, I never knew, I was that blind and...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so stupid and never noticing everything. Every hint, clue and fact you had put in front of me and...I sorry."

It didn't help, she was still pissed. She turned her back to me and sat back down. I sat next to her and she continued to ignore me.

"Laney...does it make you feel better to know I'm hurting?" She immediately looked at me.

"What do you m-mean you're hurting?" She kept her arms crossed but her face showed she cared. She still cared.

"When you walk past me on the sidewalk it hurts every time, when I try to talk to you and you call Jim- Josh's name my heart breaks a bit more than before. When you ignore me Laney it becomes harder and harder to do anything."

"Why?" She asked with the concerned Laney voice. She's back, she's actually back.

"Because...I lo-"

"The guidance counselor is coming!" Kon shouted and locked the door again. We looked around, literally there was no escape.

"Open this door Kon." The guidance counselor said knocking lightly. We all began to panicked. The twins looked at me for orders and I just waved for them to open the door, we were caught, screwed, the plan failed.

They did as instructed and the guidance counselor, Mr. Bain, walked inside and looked around. He was a childhood friend and a friend of my parents. He was sort of always there to provide some guidance when I had nightmares after mom and dad died.

He always wore these funny looking sweater vests over his white buttoned shirt and black tie with brown pants. He had this mad scientist looking blonde hair and he was always walking around with his coffee mug. As weird as it all is he is pretty cool.

"Corey, Kin, Kon, Laney, what are you guys doing here? Its a lockdown, shouldn't you all be in homeroom?" We looked around frantically swapping glances among each other trying to find a not so skeptical reason.

"Well?" He asked a little impatiently.

"Mr. Bain, you can't turn us in! Please! I just wanted to talk to Laney." He looked over at the girl and he realized what this was about.

"Ah yes, well I just sort of was wondering who pushed the lockdown button anyway." He asked as he sipped his cup of coffee and looked at me. He knew I did it.

"Funny story tha-"

"Nope, don't wanna hear it. Corey sometimes I wonder why I still have a job. I'll leave you to it." He turned and walked off waving his free hand. I chuckled, thanks Mr. Bain.

I turned back to Laney and smiled. "You were saying?" She asked.

"I-"

"Corey!" I groaned, what now?

Kate and Allie smashed through the door in a panic. "He's coming!" Allie shouted. My eyes opened wider than before and I started to panic. I jumped up and shut the door. He started to knock.

"Laney? Laney?"

She didn't answer, I take this as a good sign?

She stood and pushed pass me to open the door. I guess the plan failed after all.

"Hi Josh."

"Laney!" He said elated.

"You okay? That lockdown was strange."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go, I wanna talk." Laney quickly shoved him outside the door and closed the door behind them. Kin and Kon peaked out the door as the two walked down the hall.

I just sat there with my hands over my head. The twins patted me on my back, I just took off my hat and cuffed my face inside of it. Laney just left me. She doesn't love me any more.

All of this was for nothing, my plan didn't work...and now...she's gone forever.

The rest of the school day was a blur, I certainly didn't pain attention to any classes. Kin didn't even bother to try to wake me up. I just wallowed there constantly giving loud groans in the middle of lectures.

On more than one occasion teachers hushed me or sent a scold my way but I really didn't care. I ignored them and continue to feel my heart crack in half.

Why didn't I just notice when I was younger?! I'm just an idiot! None of this would have happened if I just noticed her. Now she's gone and I'm here empty, a hollow shell of despair.

Kin and Kon walked me home and we sat in the garage. We sat on the couch not even bothering to turn on the TV. Kon opened a beer and handed it to Kin and opened one for me but I rejected. I knew if I put a beer in my hand I would just drink myself silly until I passed out.

Instead I started humming a tune. Before I knew it I was singing that Bruno Mars song _If I was you're man. _It's an awesome song. I started singing and before I knew it I was almost at the end of the song.

"_Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance._

_Take you to every party, because I remember how much you loved to dance._

_Do-"_

"All the things I should've done, when I was you're man..." Laney was at the door finishing off the tune. I didn't look up I just thought she would've just scorned me again but she didn't.

She came up to me and got on her knees and lifted my chin up to look me in my eyes. "I'm sorry for not understanding Corey...I really am."

I held her hands. "I'm sorry for being stupid."

"Yeah, you were pretty stupid. But you're Corey, my Corey, and I like you're stupidity." She kissed me on my cheek and I cuffed the surface where her lips met my cheeks.

"What happened to Jeremy? Jeremy? Jo? Josh! Yeah what happened to him?" I asked.

"I broke up with him, he was forgetting my name...a lot for some reason." Laney shrugged. I stood up and gave Laney the warmest hug ever.

"Finally you're my girlfriend, you can't believe-"

"Corey, you're not my boyfriend," She said, my heart sunk and died yet again after making a full recovery ten seconds ago.

"well not yet anyway. You still hurt me, a lot, as a kid I did everything in my power to make you love me and...it didn't work. You have to work for me now Corey, it isn't gonna be easy."

"Done, sure, of course!" I said elated, I liked the challenge.

"So..." Kin gave a prolonged 'so'.

"Does this means the bands back together?" Kin said with a sheepish smile. I shrugged. I wanted it to but...I think its to soon.

"Maybe, later, I have a friendship to repair and a relationship to build." I said holding Laney's hand. She hugged me. I swear, I have never felt so good before in my life.

Laney turned and chuckled. "Oh come on you big lugs! Group hug!" And the twins were more than excited to join pretty much running in and grabbing us both.

"We missed ya Lanes!" Kin said chuckling.

"Yeah! This is awesome! We're one big happy family again!" Kon said lifting everyone up and squeezing the living daylights out of us. Trina walked in with a smile on her face.

"I take it that everything worked out in the end." She smiled.

"You to sis!" Trina chuckled and joined the hug surprisingly grabbing us all and holding us up in the air. Damn...she has gotten strong.

Me and the guys started to high five each other and talk about how the plan actually worked as Laney and Trina looked at us with smiles on they're faces.

"I told you he would come around." Trina smirked and winked at Laney.

"Yeah, took him long enough though. But hey, he's still my Corey."

She looked over at me and smiled lovingly. "I'll wait an eternity for him."

**Yay! Laney finally loves Corey! I know, I know I should have updated a whole lot earlier but I thought I did. Lol, I know it's pretty dumb but yeah it happens, we all have those dumb moments am I right guys?**

**Bert: Course you are dude! When is Soleil ever right.**

**Soleil: D'Carlo call you're damn fanboy off.**

**Me: Make nice nice you two, cheers!**


	3. Paint Balls

**Hello and welcome again to the third chapter of this life of ours! You guys liking so far? Oh God please don't kill me! Okay look I can explain...I had writer's block.**

**Bert: You're single again aren't you?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Bert: I'm gonna kill you, upload more!**

**Me: Well find me love!**

**Chapter 3: Paint balls**

**Corey's POV:**

The gang is finally back together, reunited and stronger than steel once again. We just stood they're holding each other just a little while longer and we finally let go. We wondered now, what now? What's to do?

"Hey guys," I said. "now that we've got the gang back together what are we gonna do? I think some serious fun is in order." Everyone nodded, hmm...but what are we gonna do?

"If you guys wanna have some fun we could go to the paint ball arena where Nick works." I chuckled. I forgot to mention that did I?

Yep, Trina got her wish. She's dating hunky Nick Mallory the guy of her dreams. Honestly, at the time, I was really annoyed they got together because I thought...well...I thought Nick was taking my sister away from me but he's actually a pretty good guy.

"Dude! We could have a paintball war! I hear that The Paint ball Arena has the Z-95 combat robots! Those things were used to train the military!" Kin said a bit to excited.

"Then why did they stop using them if they were so awesome?"

"I don't know, I think they were glitche Kon."

"You know what would be even more awesome? If we go at night, Nick could hook us up right Trina?" Trina chuckled at me.

"I can persuade him."

We waited around and got ready with all our stuff. And by stuff I mean extra clothes and beer. Lot's and lot's of beer. Kon got his van (yes, Kon can actually drive) and pulled up front as Kin and I sat on the couch waiting for Laney and Trina.

"Come on Ladies! You don't have to look pretty to get shot!" Kin shouted. I didn't mind the delay and kept texting on my phone.

"Who are you texting man?" Kin said with his legs crossed.

"Katie and Allie, I wanted to spend some more time with our groupies." I hit send and waited for the groupies to soon flash in front of me.

"Come on man, they can't drink, they're like what? Fifteen? What if they get to the beer?" I thought about it. He cared he always talks about the groupies and worries about them as if they're the little sisters of the group.

"I'll watch them, I just won't drink." Now that surprised me. Kin never drunk a thing before me and Kon gave him a bottle but now he drinks more than us both combined. He doesn't get wasted (weirdly enough) unless he wants too.

But the girls finally arrived and sat with us, hearty eyed as usual, giggling and texting away we waited. Trina and Laney walked down looking like they did nothing to themselves and, eager to get going me, was sort of annoyed.

"You guys literally did nothing did you?" As dumb as I was for asking it didn't affect they're mood at all.

"Like you said, you don't have to be pretty to get shot. Anyway, Mina's joining us. She wants a bit of time away from studying." Trina said grabbing her bag. Oh yeah, I'm so forgetful. Mina hasn't changed much, she kept her hair over all these years but she's decided to keep her change to a minimum and I respect that.

We piled into Kon's van and drove off towards the arena. We got there in about twenty minutes and piled out. Mina and Nick were chatting away. Nick, as all ways, was leaning on a wall looking cool.

"Hi Nicky!"

"Trina!" He hugged her tight and gave her a quick kiss. I chuckled.

"Hey man that's still my sister."

"Oh please Corey, I made out with you're sister right in front of you I think that was more than appropriate."

"Enough talk, Nicky, can we please go in?" Trina went on with her hardcore puppy voice. Nick simply chuckled.

"Like I could deny the eyes. Course."

Nick immediately let us in and we were allowed into the armory. We started browsing the collection of guns inside and man were there a lot. I picked up a M4A1 look-a-like paint ball gun and looked around. It wasn't loaded at the time but it did freak people out.

"Come on Core, stop pointing that thing at me!" Kon shouted.

"Get on the ground scum bag!" I laughed and so did everyone else. Everyone picked a gun and the ammo. (All of the guns were look-a-likes) I read the side of the sniper rifle and it was marked the GPS-Custom 14.5 sniper rifle. Really I couldn't careless, it was brown, cool looking and light weight so I could take it and my M4A1.

"Hey Nick, can you release the robots?" I asked tapping Nick on the shoulder. Really Nick never said no to anything I asked. I knew I didn't ask for much before but still, he would almost do anything for me and Trina.

"You mean the Z-95's. Sure, why not. I'm playing anyway." I smiled.

"Wait a sec, aren't you a legend around here? You destroy anyone who comes in the arena with you." Nick nodded and picked up a M4A1 for himself.

"Come on everyone, let's go." Nick pressed a button and I could just hear all of the Z-95's just walking out. Those things are just monsters. They look like robotic terminators if you ask me and in the night they just look freaky.

We walked out and looked around. A huge field was in front of us with nothing but a hill for protection. Nick turned the difficulty pretty high. He said it was fun, anything below medium is basically the Z-95's standing there and getting shot.

We followed Nick, it was terribly quiet and eerie. The moon shone bright tonight thankfully and I could see well but I could just see shadows running around. I started to wonder who was gonna get shot first.

"Hey Nick, how do the Z-95's work?" I asked trying to kill the silence.

"Well they're robots. The mechanics are complicated but really all you need to take them down is a head shot. I set them to 'hard' and Taliban style." I gulped and turned my head and saw another shadow.

"What do you mean Taliban style?" Mina asked calm and oblivious of what was staking us.

"Well there are different styles of fighting. Spetnaz, Seals, SAS etc. I set it to Taliban style because I know you guys like you're horror movies. Taliban style have a lot of jump scares because the Z-95's stalk us until the time is right. Its so freaky, so keep on you're toes."

I heard Kon chuckle sheepishly. You could tell he was sort of scared. "So...Taliban style plus hard difficulty. You think that was a good idea?" Nick shook his head.

"I know it'll be funny though. Come on, the building is up ahead."

Nick started jogging towards a building right in front of us. Cries of 'wait up' and 'slow down' were said but we reached the building. It was small and war torn. On the side in blue paint it simply said 'The Building'.

I looked around inside and breathed heavy sighs. I think everyone was thankful that it was empty. Nick brought everyone to the small room at the first floor. He rest his gun on the table centered in the room and spoke with a smile.

"Alright, as I said before there's different styles. Taliban style is the deadliest style ever and its really freaky. The bots were set to shoot to kill. What that means is if you they find you they'll shoot at you until you go down on the ground so if you can't take it any more just lay on the ground and play dead."

Everyone nodded especially Katy and Allie. They were a little concerned. Kin stood next to them and smiled comforting them a bit. Kin always liked playing big brother.

But Kon chuckled evilly. "How about we make it a bit more interesting. Whoever surrenders has to be everyone else slave for a week." Everyone looked around and agreed to the conditions. I got hit with one of those rounds before and they aren't pleasant so this will be interesting.

"Crap!" Kin shouted gaining everyone's attention. "We forgot the beer in the van! Someone has to get it." Everyone argeed. Well, accept for Katy and Allie who just simply stayed put.

"Alright, there's nine of us so five go out back to the van and get it." Nick declared.

"Me, Nick, Mina, Kin and Kon will go get it. You four stay here and don't do anything screwy." Trina declared and they walked out.

Me and my team walked them to the door and shut the door behind them loudly chuckling as I tried to scare them.

"Let's take up positions. I'll take sniper upstairs. Laney will come with me and Katy and Allie you guys can guard the door. Come on Laney." I grabbed her and ran upstairs.

There was a window (not even a window a hole in the wall) and I laid on my stomach and aimed out of it. I looked around, thankfully it wasn't dark enough where I had to put on that night vision scope I swiped.

Laney looked out the window playfully with a smile on her face sucking on a lollipop. She offered some gum and said it would look cool if I chewed gum. Almost looked like I was in a movie.

"So sharp shooter, what do you see?" She asked playfully.

"Just shadows...everywhere. Its creeping me out. Hey, mind if I ask you a question?" She smiled a bit more and I took it as a yes.

"What...do you see in me?" The question dazed her. She felt her hair and responded.

"Well...I don't know. I just really liked you as a kid and...I still really like you." I blushed and continued to eyeball the field. I looked around some more and realized the paint ball arena really owned a bit of land. It was huge from where I was looking. A forest over there, a field here, an artificial beach over there. Really it was amazing.

I sat up and leaned on Laney's shoulder. She blushed and put her arm around my shoulder petting my hair. "I always loved you're hair...blue, it just stood out for a boy." I was blushing wildly now and she noticed. Our faces were close already but her simply looking at me made us come closer.

Then came that wonderful moment of complete serenity. Everything was quiet and still. She leaned in and so did I but she teased me and only kissed me on my cheek.

"I don't kiss on the first date." She said smirking.

"This is a date?" I asked but on that note a shot wiz right next to my head. We scrambled for cover. The Z-95's found us.

It was a single shot but it grazed my ear and it stung leaving a red mark on it. I didn't know if it was my ear being red or red paint but it was hurting. Laney held it making it worse.

I poked my head just out the window so I could see. The Z-95's were slowly moving towards the house. They were evil looking robots, they really did look like real human terminators. They wore little cloth hats and a long white robes covering they're mechanics.

I held my sniper rifle but I couldn't fire back. A sniper was already eying me, thankfully I noticed him before he could fire back.

"Katy! Allie! They're coming!" I shouted down the stairs and started crawling towards the it. It was centered directly in front of the door making the top of the stairs an awesome vantage point.

"Corey, can you do anything about that sniper?" Laney asked quite calm, it surprised me, I did, sort of, just demonstrate getting shot tends to hurt.

I got back in my position and slowly leaned out of cover to aim at the sniper who was looking at the front door at the time. I aimed and fired hitting him in the shoulder. The bot rolled back into cover.

"Laney! Come on I took him out for now. Let's cut 'em down before they get to the front door." I said and got up properly and aimed hitting another bot.

It killed it and it fell to the ground. It felt so real and exciting. My blood ran through my veins a hundred miles an hour carrying adrenaline in the gallon.

Laney stood and fired getting a few shots out before she laid back down. "This is fun! And freaky! Those things were looking at me!"

"Yeah but why aren't they shooting back, Nick probably-" As soon as I uttered those words the bots fired at our position as if ammo was the least of they're worries.

I rolled out of the way getting some distance from the window and Laney did the same. The bots spread was endless. They weren't even trying to hit us now.

"Do we have any grenades or something?!" Laney asked a bit more timid this time.

"I didn't pick any up!" I heard the door break down and we looked towards the stairs. I rolled onto the top of the stairs and aimed. A bot was at the door and I fired hitting him or...it in the chest. He slid to the ground holding his chest. That's just awesome.

"Holy crap I killed one." I said surprised. Two more piled in and one noticed my presence. I rolled back into cover and stood behind the wall blocking the stairs from the other room and waited for him to get up the stairs.

He ran in and aimed at Laney but I held the gun up and shot it right in the head. He fell to the ground with a thud and Laney held onto to me. "My hero." She chuckled and said.

Katy and Allie ran up the stairs frantically scrambling for cover. The bots found out our position and started the spread again.

"Allie got shot!" Katy shouted. Allie held her aching stomach and sat up.

"That hurt...that really hurt..." She whispered.

"Where the hell is everyone else?! How long does it take to get beer?!" Then a few more shots wiz by me and Laney's heads and we frantically ducked for cover.

"We need to move...those things are gonna pin us in here." Laney said calmly.

"Do you guys have any grenades? We could chuck some and make a run for it." Allie nodded and held one in her hand and looked down the stairs quickly. The bots quickly pulled they're triggers vigorously.

She gave one to Corey and waited for orders as she held her stomach. "Alright girls. When I pull this pin Allie you pull yours and chuck it down the stairs. I'll chuck mine out the window and we jump out it." They nodded. The fall wouldn't hurt us, the jump was child's play. Getting away was the difficult part.

"Where the hell do we run to though? We can't run towards the others that's too flat." Katy said trying to look at the window getting sprayed at.

"We run towards the forest." I nodded and pulled the pin and threw it out the window and Allie did the same and threw it down the stairs. We waited a few seconds and then two huge bangs came. We sprinted out the window and I very silly left my sniper rifle inside the house.

We sprinted as the dazed bots started to stand and regain a sense of position. They started firing at us as we ran towards the trees which were quite far away. I got hit in my back and it caused me to wince and fall but as I fell I rolled onto my stomach and fired back giving the girls time to run.

When I finally got time to look at all of them I really should have taken the time to count all those shadows. There was at least forty of them. When Nick set these bots to hard he really meant hard did he?

"Holy-" I got shot at and I fired back hitting a few but not putting them down. Then I stood and fired some more and got shot in the arm, then the leg. It stung but I refused to go down. It sort of turned real for me in a sense and I fought the urge to lay on the ground and admit defeat.

Then Laney ran up behind me and chucked two grenades in front of me. One was a real paint ball grenade and another was a smoke grenade that launched smoke into the air.

"Come on!"

"Where are the other girls?"

"I told them to keep running now let's go." Laney pulled me along and I followed.

**Kin's POV:**

We were walking from the van back to the house to find it completely wrecked. We looked from afar and it just looked like it was sprayed with hundreds of bullets.

In a mean sense I fought the urge to laugh. I mean seriously. They got overrun. Its sort of mean I know but I find it funny because I'm excited now, we'll have to find them and go on a search and rescue mission sort of.

We left Kon and the girls with the beer and me and Nick checked inside the house. "They bolted, they're not here. I think I put the difficulty a bit too high." Nick said chuckling. "I bet they're having fun." He said with sarcasm.

We came back and reported the news. "Well ladies and Kon, they're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone? They couldn't have just left. Did the robots run them out of the house?" Trina asked. I shrugged and looked at Nick but he replied with a probably.

I scratched my head and looked around. It seems there was a trail of paint going towards the forest. "They're probably in the forest. Come on let's follow 'em." I declared and as soon as we started the journey a few rounds flew by in our direction.

It startled everyone and we jumped flat onto our stomachs to avoid the paint balls. I stood and saw about twenty of them all staring at me at the time. They turned they're attention at me all at once and fired. I got hit right in the chest, stomach and in the shoulder at least fifteen times.

I fell to the ground with a thud. I felt every single round hit my body and they left complete pain all over. I cringed and held the spots with my stomach. It wasn't serious pain but it hurt, a lot. I remembered the paint ball arena always cautions people that the rounds do tend to hurt a lot but thankful enough they weren't designed to be deadly. Otherwise I would be dead.

Nick crouched over me and felt my stomach and pressed down on it. "Does that hurt?" He asked and I responded with the most sarcastic answer I could have ever came up with.

"Naw, not at all, I didn't feel a single shot." Nick rolled his eyes at me and he signaled to the girls to run to the building. Kon just cut loose with his gun and stood gun blazing. I don't even think he bothered aiming with his big machine gun.

I got up and ran very, very fast to the building and slid inside the door avoiding a round to the back of my head. Trina pulled me towards her and examined me.

"You...look like a canvas when a painter got angry." Trina got the bucket we brought with us filled with water and splashed a bit on my stomach getting rid of some of the paint so my shirt wasn't completely ruined.

Mina was looking outside and hurrying Nick and Kon as the two came running inside. A round caught Kon right in the back of his head and he fell inside the door which was more funny than painful.

"Holy crap that bot knows how to aim!" Kon said getting on his stomach and returning fire. I chuckled and got back up.

"How are we gonna find the others now?" I asked but Nick shrugged.

"They won't die...we just don't want to spend the whole night looking for them now do we? I mean, they'll get hungry and thirsty and obviously we have all the food and water- well, beer."

Nick looked outside once again and I did the same bearing the risk of getting shot again. It seems a large cloud has blocked out the moon's rays because its really dark now. All you can see in the field is the small flash of lights from the guns and the red eyes of the bots.

But Katy and Allie are gone...I know Laney and Corey can protect themselves but...I hope they're okay.

**Corey's POV:**

Me and Laney continued to run and never stopped. The bots were following us and still shooting at us and although I'm not particularly in shape those things had on they're running shoes.

Me and Laney continued our run and dodging of trees but I got sick of it and spun around quickly and fired taking down about four of them but when they went down about ten popped out of no where.

"Laney...!" I shouted quite scared now. I understood there was no real danger but...it dark, these robots are hunting us down and the because its dark those eyes are becoming increasingly freaky. The bots sound like they're getting closer and they feel like they're getting deadly by the minute.

I ran with Laney in full view and I caught up with her. I saw a little drop and tapped Laney on her shoulder and thought of a plan faster than I've ever have.

We jumped down the drop and kept as quiet as possible. Listening to the bots charge forward was terrifying. Laney almost screamed when one pasted right by us.

I got up and it seems they all fell for it. I laid back down on the ground and let out a huge sigh of relief. Laney chuckled, dammit she's so cute especially with this lighting.

"Aren't you the warrior?" She asked teasingly. She felt my hair and smirked. She always loved touching my hair.

"Damn right...those things are deadly. Where's Katy and Allie though? We need to find them."

"Here!" They said in unison. They jumped down to where we were clearly out of breath breathing like a deep sea diver who ventured to far.

"Did they follow you?" I asked.

"No, no, they didn't. We should go though, its getting late and I'm getting hungry." Katy said. I shrugged.

"How was tonight girls?" I asked sarcastically, I knew damn well that this was terrifying to them. They chuckled.

"It was fun in ways, I never knew I could run a marathon before. I wanna do this again sometime." Allie said and it seemed Katy was feeling the same way.

I smiled and we stood and looked around before we even thought about making a run for it.

We made it out of the forest and back to the field where it looked like we out flanked the bots. They were firing at the building again. I could just see Kon in the door way just spraying like he had ammo to spare and Mina and Trina in the window taking pot shots at them.

We started firing too getting the bots before they even noticed we were there. Before you knew it the twenty that were there were completely destroyed. I ran up to the building and started waving, I knew Kon wouldn't think twice on shooting anything that moved.

"Corey? Its Corey! Dude you're not dead!" Nick said excited.

"I gotta admit, I almost shot you man." Kon said chuckling.

"I have to admit," I said mocking Kon. "we almost got destroyed in the forest. Those bots ran us down. Now let's get out of here before they come back and trap us inside again."

Nick looked at his watch and was pretty shocked at what time it was. I didn't care, no one cared. We jogged back and pasted the gates. Now the bots couldn't get us even if they wanted too. I asked Nick why but he said its better not to question the abilities of the bots.

Nick pushed a few buttons and typed in a few codes and I just heard machinery running back towards us. I guess the Nick typed in some code for them to go charge or something.

Kon drove us all back home but I decided to walk Laney home myself. She was...more than grateful.

"I...had a fun time tonight. I missed the stupid stuff we do." Laney uttered with a twinkle in her eye I just loved. I held her hand and felt the silky smoothness.

"We can have more fun...if you like." I leaned in for a kiss but she didn't respond to it. Well that sucks. She giggled and kissed me on my cheek.

"I told you, I don't kiss on the first date." She turned and walked to her front door. I could tell she was swaying her hips intentionally. Well whatever she was doing it was working.

"Then when's the next one?" I asked. She simply looked back with a smirk.

"You tell me." She said and close the door behind her. Yes, I am truly in love.

**Yay! Corey's getting back with Laney! I think I deserve not to be killed now! Right Bert?!**

**Bert: *hangs me from the ceiling with a rope* I won't kill you...now get typing!**

**Me: Fine...cheers!**


	4. Teary eyed fan

**Helloooooo my viewers and welcome to yet another chapter of this life of ours! Hope you're enjoying so far but I mean I have been getting awesome responds from you all I already have twelve reviews and I love that. Keep commenting people!**

**Bert: Can you now show me-**

**Soliel: Nope.**

**Bert: Oh come on...just a little sneak peak? Back me up bro!**

**Me: You are not getting a sneak peak of my new Phineas and Ferb story Bert.**

**Soliel: CARLO!**

**Me: Ah crap, presenting!**

**Soliel: I'm gonna present you're head on a sliver platter in a minute!**

**Chapter 3: Teary eyed fan**

**Corey's POV:**

Kin, Kon and I decided to dwell on the fact that we are all still single men and sat in front of the burger joint Bleaches **(not sure if I spelt that right) **and took our time to examine the ladies that pasted by.

Now I'm not looking for a girl, I'm simply spending time with the guys the only way we know how. Laney's still the only girl I want obviously.

But Kin looked extra blown a way all of a sudden. He was starry eyed and shocked slowly turning his head to a passing by girl, the same girl caught Kon's attention and before I could ask what in the world they were drooling over they turn and ran towards her shouting "She's mine!" and "Over my dead corpse!"

I shook my head and chuckled silently taking another sip from my soda but something blocked the sun out of my view. I looked up and saw...a very attractive girl looking down at me with a smile.

"Hi." Was all she mustered up to say and I continued to look at her a bit dumbfounded. She was a nerdy girl with thick glasses and curly long hair. Her breath was a cool mint and she was more than happy to see me judging from the huge smile on her face.

"Are you Corey Rifften?" I nodded and she squealed covering her mouth. She noticed I heard her squeal of excitement and she blushed. Hmm...she looks like one of the waiters working at Bleaches.

"I'm Emerald...I wanted to know if...I could get your autograph?" She giggled again, this was a fan but...there was something different about her.

Trina always told me I have a natural talent to read people like an open book but she always slapped me over the head when I never noticed Laney loved me but still. Something is weird about this girl.

"Sure thing." I said with my calm and cool voice. She pulled out a paper and pen and I signed it and she continued to look at me with starry eyes of her own.

"Hey, maybe you would wanna take a seat...get to know one of you're favorite rock stars maybe?" I smiled and she immediately took the seat and asked a question I'm not sure I know how to answer.

"Are you single?" She asked and I flinched, technically I am but...in a way I'm not. So what do I say? I don't wanna lie to my fans, I'll have more gossip reporters on my butt than I could care to chase away.

"Ummm...my heart's in another place Emerald...I'm sorry." She looked a bit sad.

"Oh..." Her words sounded like I just broke her heart. I hated this, hurting people. I promised myself as rock star no matter how famous I become I would never hurt a fan.

"Hey but...its okay I'm sure there's other guys out there for you. Better than me even. Hell a few of my friends just ran off, you could date one of them." She began to cry and refused to look me in the eyes.

I had to think fast, maybe if I... "Hey, maybe you wanna spend the day with me? I'm not doing much." She immediately perked up and shot out of her seat running back into Bleaches and throwing off the uniform and running back out.

We both walked back to the garage and I let her run around touching the equipment. She was excited and filled with joy and happiness. I smiled that I did a good thing but Laney walked in. Oh boy...

"Who's she?" Laney asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's a fan, that's Emerald. She was at Bleaches with me, Kin and Kon." Laney was still looking at me funny as if she was saying 'what else' without saying it.

"She was crying and she asked if I was single." I blurted out quickly hoping she wouldn't be mad or peeved or both. She hit me over my shoulder showing she was annoyed but she understood.

I smiled sheepishly and she flipped her hair in annoyance. I just chuckled and hugged her quickly perking her up. I looked back to make sure that Emerald was still occupied with examining every inch of equipment we had and slowly walked out with Laney not making one sound.

"I'm gonna have so much question for you when we actually become boyfriend and girlfriend Corey. You bring a girl home with you? You know I get jealous." I rolled my eyes and held her waist.

"Who would I want other than you?" She smiled and held the back of my neck. I could feel her pulling my hair slightly. She kissed my cheek and I did the same a few more times.

"You're okay with me dealing with Emerald right?" Laney rolled her eyes.

"If she gets to friendly you're both dead." I smiled and leaned to kiss her on her cheeks again but she pulled my head to hers and kissed me on the lips sending me into complete bliss.

We got more and more into the kiss until she slipped her tongue into my mouth. I stopped immediately smirking. I didn't know Laney was a bad girl. "Why'd you stop? You were begging me for a kiss the other day." She traced her hand on my chest and giggled.

To be honest I don't know why I stopped...I'm an idiot.

I leaned in and we continued but I heard a gasp and I turned around to see Emerald there already about to cry. She stepped back, ready to run.

"Emerald, wait!" She took off running, she was filled with sorrow and I was deeply destroyed inside.

"Wait! Car!" Laney screamed. I looked up and saw a car going pretty fast and Emerald was running across the street, she didn't know the car was any where near her.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me but I was to late. The car hit her at least thirty miles per hour. The driver got out and looked at her and then at us quickly jumping back in the car and driving away at high speeds.

We were so shocked, I froze...I-I...why can't I move?

**Laney's POV:**

"Wait! Car!" That's all I could have said...then she was gone. The car hit her and before that person got out and tried to help he drove off avoiding any persecution...

I froze and just looked at her hoping she would get up and say she was okay but...she just laid there. Corey was frozen, he was so shocked I could see him shaking. I snapped out of it and ran towards her pushing past Corey waking him up.

"Oh God...she's-she- Corey call an ambulance!" Corey still stood there shocked, he turned his head looking at the man driving off shaking wildly. "COREY!" I snapped him out of it and he ran inside to call an ambulance. I was panicking, I just started screaming.

"Someone! Anyone help us! A girl, she's dying! Someone please help her!" People came out of there homes wondering what I was screaming about and finally rushed to help.

I held her hand as she looked at me dazed, blood was running down the corner of her mouth. She tried to take a breath but only spit up blood. Blood had to be in her lungs. Corey came pushing past the crowd and held her other hand, a ghastly look smeared over his face, its almost like he just seen a ghost.

"Don't die, don't die, don't d-"

"She's won't die!" Corey was panicking, he always kept his cool...what's wrong with Corey? I heard the sirens blazing and the ambulance pulled up and got her inside in less time I could count. Corey and I ran inside with her holding her hand as the paramedics rushed her away.

The paramedics kept asking us questions. "Who ran her over?" "Who are her parents?" "Did you get the license plate number?" We barely knew the girl, we didn't know if she had parents, we didn't even know her last name.

But we stayed by her side like she was one of our own, like she was a part of the band, like she was a close friend. The doctors wheeled her into the emergency room and started doing all sort of stuff to her. It was a horrific site knowing she may die.

"Corey, why did you freeze?" I asked, still puzzled. Corey still looked saddened and shaken from surface to core. I leaned on him and gave him a hug letting him know I was right there thankfully perking him up. But the smile quickly disappeared.

"The accident reminded me of...mom and dad." I'm such an idiot, why did I ask? Of course it did.

We stayed there for a long while, soon, Kin and Kon joined us and waited for the girl we barely knew. It was 3am when the doctors came out of the emergency room. To be honest I was sleeping on Corey's shoulder not worrying much, I just felt she wouldn't die.

Thankfully she didn't, she's critical but she survived. We were allowed to see her but at the time she was still dreadfully weak. I was scared to sneeze.

"Hey...Emerald, you okay?" Corey asked, Emerald slowly nodded.

"Anything you need?" I asked.

"Water..." She said drifting off. Kon offered his services and ran to the water cooler.

"Anything else?" Corey asked.

"M-my chest hurts."

"I'll get the doctor." Kin ran out.

"Emerald, what's your parents number we need to ca-" She quickly cut me off.

"My parents died."

"Well you have to have family members!" Corey exclaimed. She shook her head, in dismay I started to cry holding back by putting my hand over my mouth.

Corey just held her hand and we spent the entire night in the hospital. Tomorrow morning the doctors wanted to continue performing surgery so we left and went back home, the operation may take all day, literally that car smashed all the bones in her body.

Corey slumped in the couch in the garage, I sat next to him laying on him and nuzzling my face in his chest. He just looked so stressed and blown away. Kin was pacing and Kon was in Corey's position next to the computer.

"H-how can you just keep driving?! This is sickening! Some people in the world just don't give a f-"

"We get it Kin, we have better things to think about, like who's paying her medical bills she works at bleaches for God's sake it doesn't look like she could afford a damn car!" Kon said slumped in his chair.

Kon was right who's paying the bill? She has no parents so who can? Corey stood grabbing his guitar and his song book, he flipped through it quickly looking for something.

"We're gonna pay her bill." Corey said with his famous, or should I say infamous, smile.

"Love to Corey but we don't actually have the thing called...what's that thing again? Oh yeah, money!" Corey rolled his eyes with a smile and opened the book to us all and I admit, I didn't like it.

"Corey..."

"Laney it isn't real, this song is to make money and...this one is in case she can't make it...its to make her feel good one last time." I didn't like the thought of Corey singing a love song to another girl but...she's dying.

"Fine...fine, fine, if she wasn't dying this was not happening." Corey was more than happy with my choice and we immediately started practicing the song he choose and that same night we had a non-stop concert.

We sang five songs and made literally twenty grand and as soon as the concert was finished we pretty much sprinted to the hospital (and we very idiotically forgot that Kon had his van).

"We wanna pay for Emerald's medical bills!" We rushed in gasping for breath like idiots. Well...as the idiots we are.

"Yes...we'll have to inform you that...Emerald isn't going to survive the night. Her lungs collapsed and her rib cage is broken and...many other things Mr. Rifften...I'm sorry, we can't save her..."

We all just...I don't know...I practically jumped into Corey's arms, Kin just sat on the floor in shock and Kon just tried to comfort him but...she's gonna die?

"Would you...like to see her?"

We ran into the room showing the most love we could to the girl we barely knew. Tubes and pipes we're just attached to every part of her, she looked like some machine. So helpless.

"H-hey Emerald..." Corey stuttered.

She looked over at us and tried to smile but...she just couldn't.

"Hey...we- Corey has a song for you Emerald." I said still crying. I can't believe she's just gonna die. She looked over at us as I handed Corey his guitar.

"This one is for you Emerald."

You're not the type, type of girl to remain  
With the guy, with the guy  
Too shy, too afraid to say he'll give his heart to you forever  
I'm not the boy who will fall to his knees  
With his hands clasped tight  
Begging, begging you please  
To stay with him for worse or for better

But I'm staring at you now  
There's no one else around  
I'm thinking you're the girl for me

I'm just saying it's fine by me  
If you never leave  
And we can lay like this forever  
It's fine by me

In the past I would try  
Try hard to commit to a girl  
Wouldn't get too far  
It always somehow seemed to fall apart

But with you, you, you  
I can see what I need  
I can dream realistically  
I knew that this was different from the start

And it seems that every time  
We're eye to eye  
I can find another piece of you  
That I don't wanna lose

And I'm staring at you now  
There's no one else around  
I'm thinking you're the girl I need

I'm just saying it's fine by me  
If you never leave  
And we can lay like this forever  
It's fine by me  
I'm just saying it's fine by me  
If you never leave  
And we can lay like this forever  
It's fine by me

And it's never easy  
Darling, believe me  
I'm as skeptical as you  
When I think of life without "us"  
It seems like "What we're supposed to do? "  
But I don't wanna come on too strong

I'm just saying it's fine by me  
If you never leave  
We can lay like this forever  
It's fine by me  
It's fine by me  
If you never leave  
And we can lay like this forever  
It's fine by me  
I'm just saying it's fine by me  
If we never leave  
And we can lay like this forever  
It's fine by me

She sat up and smiled. It was a bright and happy smile. Filled with love, filled with hope. But she fell back to the bed and start coughing violently...oh God...

"I'm...I'm fine...b-but...n-not-"

"Hey, hey, hey, save your energy." Kin said with a sheepish smile but something seemed wrong. She was looking- oh God...

"Emerald!" I screamed, something was wrong.

She didn't respond, she closed her eyes and a tear went down her cheeks down her face. Corey grabbed her hand as the thing that measured her heart rate started a long beep.

"S***!" Kon screamed, Kin ran out the door to get a doctor, I just stood there with my hand over my mouth and Corey was desperately trying to wake her.

Kin came pushing a doctor inside of the room. "Fix her!" He shouted pushing him towards her. I didn't know what to do. The doctor called for help and they started operating pushing us out of the room. But we already knew she was gone...

**Yes yes I know...why aren't you updating?! Why aren't you posting?! I'm really sorry everyone but I'm dealing with a lot of stuff right now and I have to take time off to try to live a little. Try to be a bit more happy.**

**Soliel: Aww Carlo what's wrong.**

**Me: Nothing...**

**Soliel: Did she break up with you...**

**Me: It was only month! Why?!**

**Soliel: Carlo calm down you're getting tears on the floor!**


	5. Prom Night

**Hello again welcome again to another chapter of this life of ours.**

**Soliel: Come on Carlo do a proper intro.**

**Bert: Come on man you'll find another girl.**

**Me: Yeah sure, because we have a lot of hot, single, models/actresses in the Bahamas.**

**Bert: She's a model?**

**Me: A swim suit model!**

**Soliel: Carlo...**

**Me: Alright...now this is a special chapter because I was on a prom high because I'm going to be in grade 12 soon thus prom is coming soon and you know what I said this was gonna have a lot of romance I am gonna give it to you. So here we go! Presenting!**

**Chapter 5: Prom Night**

_*warning, contents contain lemons or in other words slight sexual content in this chapter*_

**Corey's POV:**

Its been about four months since Emerald has died...we're still haunted that it happened and me and Laney still fell responsible for it but...life must go on. Emerald will be missed.

But its been four months sense me and Laney been dating and we cannot get any where near enough of each other. We're constantly making out, constantly around each other.

But what I don't get is...I guess I'm in love with Laney...I don't know...I should do something more for once. I was simply sitting on my couch, by myself for once, when the thought of me loving Laney hit me. We love each other but...what next?

I pulled out my phone and started texting Laney. She quickly responded a whole lot more excited than I expected.

_Hey Lanes_

_Corey! Hi baby. Today's awesome isn't it?_

_Whoa Laney, you're a lot more happy...did you kill Kin _-.-

_What, no. I wanted to ask...can we go to the prom?_

Prom? Laney? Prom? Laney wants to go to prom? Whoa...she probably did kill Kin.

_Prom? You sure?_

_Yes! I mean, if you wanna go._

_But the problem is how._

The grade usually tries to keep the other grades out of their mix of prom. Why you are probably asking is because the lower grades tend to screw stuff up. Well, I don't blame them I mean when Trina was going to prom with Nick I wanted in so bad just to mess with them.

But I'm in eleventh grade. I want in, I wanna give Laney this. Now you're probably saying why can't we wait until next year. Well tough beans I want in now.

_Please Corey..._

_I'll see what I can do_

_Yay! Omg I love you I'm so excited! I love you I love you I love you_

_Yes, yes you do_

_I'll be over soon cutie _;)

I just smiled knowing she was already running out her door towards me. It'll take her like five minutes. Now, how am I gonna get me and Laney in prom? Then the idea hit me.

"Trina!" I shouted and sprinted up to her room. She was in there painting her nails and listening to music having her own form of fun.

"Trina I need to ask a favor of you." I said with my famous grin.

"No I will not give you bail money."

"Not that type of favor. I need you to get me and Laney into prom." Trina eyebrow raised, she stopped immediately. She thought for a second and looked back at me.

"What's in it for me?"

"My undying love for you as a sibling?"

"You'll have to try harder than that."

"Ugh fine, you wanna relive your dream night with Nick again? Get me and Laney in." Trina smirked. That was pretty much the deal done right there.

"Let me make a few calls." I jumped up and screamed yes and ran out the door to wait for Laney and give her the good news. It didn't take long for Laney to pop through the door with a big smile on her face.

"Guess where we're going?"

"Prom?!" I nodded and she tackled me with a hug. She nuzzled her face in my chest and I kissed her forehead. But Laney always wants more pulling me down to her lips. We kissed there until we couldn't breath any more and then she pushed me on the couch to continue.

Trina walked in very causally still texting on her phone smiling. Privacy much big sis?

"Alright...break it up, I got you guys in. Its Friday at eight so we'll have to get stuff today and tomorrow but there's a catch, they're desperate for a proper band so Grojband has to play for the prom."

"Done." I said, that wasn't even a decision, more of a reaction.

"But...everyone must have a date. They don't want anyone being a wet blanket being by themselves and killing the mood." That may complicate things. Who are Kin and Kon taking?

"We...can do that."

"We can?" Laney said thinking of the same problem. I shrugged and Laney did the same and Trina walked off probably to text Nick or continue to do her nails.

I pulled out my phone and texted Kin and Kon 'band meeting' and closed my phone. Laney smiled at me and I knew she wasn't finished with me. She straddled my waist and wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me that infamous 'I want you' smile.

I kissed her and she did the same instantly using her tongue swapping spit like no tomorrow. She started grinding her hips really trying to turn me on and boy did it work. I started caressing her sides and she moaned. She loved my hands.

Then I went a little lower holding her hips and her breathing hitched and she moaned again loving every second of this. She starting felling my chest and broke the kiss holding my hand sort of directing me up her shirt. Wait, what? We have Kin and Kon coming soon.

"Do we have all that much time?" I asked and she didn't respond. She wanted this and I had to chuckle. Laney had a lot of lust but she knew when to much was to much.

She started kissing me again as if that was her answer and she continued guiding me up her shirt. I quickly learned my way around and I didn't need her guidance any more continuing to explore a bit on my own. Her stomach was soft as silk and from every now and then when I open my eyes to see her creamy white stomach.

I started going higher and higher and her breath quickened again and she moaned in pleasure shoving her tongue further in my mouth trying to suppress her moans. Then I felt a bit of her bra and she almost screamed grinding her hips a bit faster.

But I teased her and quickly moved my hands tickling her back instead. She giggling under her breath and playfully hit me on my shoulder. "Such a little tease, I want you dammit this isn't a trailer to a movie."

"Hey, the trailer is the best part of the movie." I quickly unhooked her bra and chuckled when she gasped. The bra was dangling under her shirt and I took my opportunity and slowly made my way towards her-

"COUGH!" I heard the shout from behind us and it was none other than Kin and Kon standing with big grins on their faces. Laney quickly fixed her bra and practically flew from a top of me. We blushed wildly just standing and sitting in complete silence. How did they get in?!

"Look at the couple man, they're doing good." Kin uttered

"Now what are we doing here?" Kon asked with that smirk on his face still very fresh.

"We got a gig, the twelfth grade prom."

"Us? Prom? Grojband? Laney? Prom? M-"

"We get it Kin, you two need dates." I quickly spat out to avoid the same thing I did earlier.

"HA! Oh you're serious." Kon said scratching his head after.

"Why do we need dates?" Kin asked straightening his glasses once again.

"Because its the only way they'll let us in. No wet, lonely blankets allowed so...the groupies?" Kin and Kon looked at each and back at me with a look.

"You sure man?"

"They're in tenth grade, I've seen seventh grade girls get guys who in twelfth grade and besides they're only a year a few months younger."

They shrugged and sat down pulling out their phones. Laney gave me a kiss on my neck and gave me the same smile. "We'll finish later." I gave a "Course." and discreetly touched her butt making her jump and gasp hitting me playfully biting her lip right after.

I heard Trina's door swing open and saw her stood on the balcony looking at her phone. "Okay everyone...me and Mina are taking Laney to get her dress so you three should meet Nick at 'Tux and Lux'."

"Ugh...do we have too?" Kon moaned at the thought of wearing a tux or any suit. I like them, makes me look fancy.

"Kon...you're wearing a tux and you're gonna look fabulous. Do it for Laney, this is only happening because she wants to go to prom."

"Laney? Prom? Our Laney? Prom? D-"

"We get it." I said with a chuckle to stop Kon.

But we didn't argue any further on the topic and piled into the van. We got to Tux and Lux in no time and saw Nick just pulling up. After a few chats with the employees we were free to examine suits and ties etc.

I tried on at least ten suits before I got this awesome one that made me look like a 'man in black' with my black shades and shoes. We basically wanted to look pretty much the same to look cool. Mainly because I thought of the idea for men and black and everyone wanted to kill me for the suit and this is how we settled it.

As Kon was getting fitted Nick, Kin and I were chatting away as the assistant lady tried to take Kon's size. "So who's getting laid first." Nick said laughing.

"Probably Corey." Kin started chuckling and he quickly ducked down avoiding my phone I oh so cleverly aimed at his head.

"Faggot!" I shouted already wanting to murder Kin who was still laughing his head off.

"Good aim dick head! Good aim!" He said continuing his fit of laughter.

"So why are you the first Corey? You've been getting close to a home run with Laney I presume."

"You could say that, after I kill Kin!" I grabbed Kin by the collar ready to knock his glasses off his face as he continued.

"Naw, don't kill him man. Can't hit a guy in glasses. So you and Laney went how far now?"

"Not...far...second base?" Nick hummed and pulled me to the side and smiled reaching in his wallet for something.

"So...since I love Trina and who knows, you maybe my step brother soon, so let me help you out. I'll lend you some cash for a hotel room, some champagne and...this." Nick pulled a condom from his wallet and handed it to me making sure the others didn't see.

I eyed the condom, Nick thought I was gonna have sex with Laney? Well I never thought about it. The constant making out was enough for me but hell...I surely wouldn't mind...wrapping my arms around her...soft skin and...slipping my- I'm drifting off.

"Whoa umm...you think I'm ready?"

"All men are, just let nature do its work."

"Wait a sec, why do you have a condom? What you are you gonna do with my sister?" I eyed him and he laughed sheepishly rubbing his head.

I rolled my eyes and took the stuff. "Don't you hurt her." I laughed and he chuckled trying to hold in his laugh.

"You mean don't let her hurt me." Nick chuckled holding back a big laugh and I did the same. Trina? Leading? Sex? Lead? Oh God I'm doing it again.

We finally picked out our clothes and were back home. Kin and Kon sat in the garage texting the groupies constantly as me and Nick continued our talk. We were going on about...sex and what to do basically until we heard a noise from upstairs.

I walked up, suits still in hand and we foolishly walked in without knocking, into my sister's room. I guess Nick was use to it so followed foolishly.

The girls were basically naked simply in their underwear and when our presence was known we were chased out faster than I could run getting all sorts of things thrown at us. I jumped the balcony and landed on the couch but Nick braved the stairs and got a few more hits to the head.

"I already saw what you're trying to hide Trina!"

"Shut up you perv!" She said throwing a bottle of lotion.

"Now bring me that bottle of lotion we need that!" Nick shook his head and did as he was commanded as Kin and Kon burst into another fit of laughter. I had a laugh to seeing that I didn't get hit at all, everyone was focusing on Nick apparently.

"Alright guys, we need a few songs." I said opening the song book.

"We need a few fast songs and then a slow. We got that?" Kon asked looking over my shoulder.

"Who's singing back up for me? Kon did it last time so Kin its your turn."

"Ha! Suck it Kon! I'm getting cred with the twelfth grade!" Kon could only huff and roll his eyes. It was a childish performance, always wanting to sing back up with me but hey, who gives?

"Hey how about 'Post to be' and then Kon could rape for 'Time of our lives' and then the slow song."

"Perfect! What's the slow song?"

"Don't worry Kin, that's me and Laney's song so you and the groupies could have your dance."

"I'm starting to like Katie and Allie, Allie is...pretty cool." Kin said with a heavenly look on his face. He started to blush as me and Kon noticed his blissful expression.

"Shut up! Kon's into Katie!"

"What the f*** dude?!"

"What? I'm not going down by myself."

"Alright, alright, this is to funny." I said holding back my laughter but failing eventually.

"Just as funny as you and Laney getting to second base huh Core?"

"You're a dead man Kin!" Was all I said before the three of us started the onslaught.

But the days went by and prom night came. I booked a limo to drive us as all and boy were we all wearing our best as we waited for the girls down stairs.

They came out of the door with everything on quite ready for tonight and all I could say is wow. Katie and Allie, as the 'twinzies' they are, wore practically the same dress. Katie wore a flowy, long, white, heart neck dress whereas Allie wore a flowy, long, black, heart neck dress.

Trina wore a gray, flowy, dress that was long enough the reach her knees (barely) and it was lace going across her chest showing off a bit of her skin. I'm watching Nick tonight.

And of course the center of my attention was Laney. Her long, flowy, sky blue dress was sleeveless and it matched her ear rings perfectly. She stood there like a princess...my princess of course.

Nick had to snap us out of it clipping his fingers in front of us and smirking with the most smug look on his face. "Let's get this done boys."

The ride was quick and we were soon up on stage and singing in the valentine sort of theme gym. We practically walked into a cemetery but, and I don't wanna brag or anything (yes I do), but as soon as I got on stage I livened up the show with the help of Trina.

Trina nodded off to a few groups of teens and they quickly distracted the teachers and got them out of the large gymnasium and I smirked sing and raping with Kin and Kon. Now...the slow song.

"Thank you! Thank you! Next up is the slow song so get paired up with that special someone to show them some love!" They cheered and a bunch of couples ran on the dance floor. Kin and Kon ran off the stage and paired up with Katie and Allie and I winked at Laney, I already dedicated the song to her.

Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

We got this king size to ourselves  
Don't have to share with no one else  
Don't keep your secrets to yourself  
It's karma sutra show and tell  
Woah  
There's loving in your eyes  
That pulls me closer  
It's so subtle, I'm in trouble  
But I'd love to be in trouble with you

Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got to give it up to me  
I'm screaming mercy, mercy please  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

And when you leave me all alone  
I'm like a stray without a home  
I'm like a dog without a bone  
I just want you for my own  
I got to have you babe  
Woah  
There's loving in your eyes  
That pulls me closer  
It's so subtle, I'm in trouble  
But I'd love to be in trouble with you

Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
I got that healing that you want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got to give it up to me  
I'm screaming mercy, mercy please  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on...

Before I knew it, I was staring Laney in her eyes. She was in awe and so was I. I cracked myself out of it with a smile and so did she. I slowly leaned in for a kiss and she followed suit holding the back of my head never wanting this to end.

We broke the kiss and looked around, most of the couples were doing the same, even Kin and Kon were going at it with Katie and Allie. I never seen the groupies with such blissful smiles. I looked back at Laney and she smiled, the infamous smile.

"Take me home Corey."

"Let's get it on."

**Lovely lovely and even more lovely, if I have to be in the prom mood so do you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you're wondering if Kin and Kon are pedophiles because in the Grojband TV show Katie and Allie were nine and I think Kin and Kon were thirteen I believe I know Corey is thirteen in the show but I made Katie and Allie two years younger than Kin and Kon so its not that bad.**

**Soliel: I do love that song.**

**Me: I showed it to you duh and Bert I didn't know you were gay man. I always presumed it but hey I won't judge. And yes it is a girl. I like vagina.**

**Soliel: Carlo!**

**Me: What? You gotta be explicit some times. Cheers!**


	6. The Passion of the Night

**Me: Hellooooo my friends, fans and fanfiction lovers and welcome to a very spicy chapter today!**

**Bert: Finally! The lemon we've been waiting for!**

**Me: If I feel like it.**

**Soliel: Bert, you know what to do, get the rope.**

**Me: I'm typing!**

**Chapter 6: The Passion of the Night**

_(Warning, contents contains lemon or strong sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised.)_

**Corey's POV:**

Laney lead me back to the limo giggling away. She pushed me against the seat and gave me a long and loving kiss. She broke it and looked at me with her teary eyes.

"What's wrong Laney?" I asked.

"I love you Corey. You make me feel so special."

"You are special my little princess." She laid on my chest and hummed to herself.

"Take me home."

"I have something better." She looked intrigued with that curiousness I loved. I smirked and opened my phone quickly dialing an unknown number to her.

"Hello? Yes this is Corey Rifften, I wanted to check on my reservation? Lovely, I'll be there shortly and make sure that the preparations are met. Thank you, bye."

"Who you calling Corey?" I didn't respond wanting to keep her in the dark about my plan so I kissed her and boy did that distract her. She wanted me more than all my fans put together.

"Driver! Our destination please!" I shouted through the glass and after a ten minute make out session we were there. I got out holding the door for her and she stepped out in complete awe. Her jaw dropped seeing the hotel.

We got our room and Laney jumped into my arms as I carried her up. The clerk chuckled to himself but didn't ask any questions, he probably had a bunch of similar check ins like this tonight.

It was a little awkward holding her in this flowing dress of hers but I managed and swiftly brought her inside and shut the door. As soon as that door closed I seen a new side of Laney I never seen before. And I LOVE IT!

I shut the door and she immediately jumped down just starting to throw stuff off of her. Before a second pasted she basically had her dress off and she jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist.

She started kissing me giggling under her breath. Then she started to throw off my balance to drag me to the bed and I was chuckling all the while. I found this side of Laney funny instead of her seriousness all the time. Its this sort of time when she's her most...free.

She started pulling off my coat, shirt, shades, making all my clothes obsolete to this equation leaving me only in my boxers and t-shirt to start. She pushed me onto the bed and straddled me, hey...why is she doing all the work?

But I didn't mine, like how can you say no to that smile? She started to slowly grind her hips on me and gave me a little smirk.

"When you leave me all alone...I'm like a stray without a home...I'm like a dog without a bone...I just want you for my own...I just got to have you baby." Her part of the song started to turn me on. More like turn me up really.

"And I'm the tease in this relationship."

"No Core...no please for you, I'm the one who begs."

"Say please."

"Pleas-" I didn't even give her time to finish, Laney thinks she's the only one who's enjoying this. It's my turn to lead. I pinned her to the bed and kissed her then moved to her neck to hear her moans.

I started to caress her stomach taking no time at all to find her boobs and finally I got to hold them. Yes, its the first time I touched Laney don't judge me.

Her breathing skyrocketed and she held back her moans grabbing my hair. Her boobs...the perfect size. Not to big, not to small but of course I'm judging with the bra on, could that make much of difference? I don't know. I got under her bra and felt her silky smooth skin and it drove her wild.

I sat up and sat her up reaching around her back causing her to giggle. "What ya doing baby?"

"I'm not mathematician but you and I plus these clothes in this equation makes no sense."

She giggled again but when I unhooked it she held it over her chest, her face was a bright red. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm shy..." Laney? Shy? Shyness? Lane- God dammit.

I pulled her arms down and it seemed she accepted but she looked away as I sat..there..in..awe. I never seen boobs before but I had a good idea of how they looked and Laney's own are perfect...I don't even know how to describe them but just amazing. I knew I was weird.

"Stop looking at me like that..." She said ashamed. I held her head and pinned her to the bed and 'got in her face' as we did when we were kids.

"Core-"

"Shhhh...you're my princess, no need to be shy. I'm here, no one else. Okay?" She nodded and bit her lip.

"Let's take this off." I started to pull off her underwear and she cooperated this time raising her legs in the air so I could pull it off and there stood a fully nude Laney.

She's...beautiful, nothing else but awe inspiring. Her curves, her hips, every part of her is complete and utter perfection. And I wanted that perfection.

She giggled and concealed her...we'll call it her lower self knowing I wanted to see but Laney is a tease and I'm not allowed to beg. Hell...I wanna beg. But then she opened up and allowed me to get a full glimpse of her body, I can't hold back any more.

But apparently that giggle wasn't for nothing because she quickly pulled my boxers down and saw my own. She grabbed it surprising me and her grin only grew in size.

"You think I'm small don't you?" I asked trying to use my serious voice. She looked at me, back down at it and back at me with a smirk.

"Maybe..." She giggled and my faces turned a bright red.

"I should fix that." She started slowly stroking and- oh God I can't think straight...She started going a bit faster and giggled again before she licked the head and...Jesus think Corey...

She took the whole thing and slowly started swirling her tongue around it moving her head forward and back slowly then quickly making me moan in pleasure. I held her head never wanting her to leave but after a minute I was facing the embarrassment of not lasting long or even worst, coming in her mouth.

I don't know how she would react, I don't know how raunchy Laney is! Is that the right term? I don't even know but if she keeps this pace up I'll be finding out soon.

"Laney," I groaned, she stopped and pulled me out of her mouth and looked at me with almost innocent eyes. Don't give me those innocent eyes when we're doing this God dammit...

"I can't...last-"

"I know, I feel you tensing up. Its my turn...our turn..." She sat me down and straddled my waist. I could tell she was getting nervous.

"Laney, you don't have to, we could wait...we could do this another time if you're not ready." She shook her head.

"It'll hurt...but...I only want you Corey." She held me and she allowed me in, she was tight and she immediately started crying. All of my lust and want for sex left me as I saw my Laney crying. I wanted to pull out and just hug her but I know she wants this.

I kissed her tears away and hugged her as she stayed there bearing the pain for me...for us even. A few seconds pasted and she didn't move, I was becoming a bit concerned now...what if I really hurt her?

"Laney? Laney you're okay right? Please say yes..."

"I'm fine...it hurts but I'm fine, baby." She came up and back down bearing a bit more pain. The pain slowly subsided and she began to enjoy it so I stopped worrying as she started to moan so I started to enjoy it.

She started going faster and faster, her boobs trying to follow the motion and me trying to hold myself back as long as possible so she could enjoy this. She wrapped her arms around my neck and quickened her pace even further.

I fondled her boobs and pinched her nipples trying to distract myself from coming. Oh God I can't think straight...everything feels so right but something feels wrong.

I pushed the thought out of my head and allowed Laney to continue, I seduced her even further using my tongue to go around the base of her nipple. She screamed and squealed from the sensations I sent through her body and she loved every, single, thrust.

"Oh God! Corey please-" I picked her up, anticipating her request and placed her down so she could get on all fours and placed myself inside her again going the same pace she was before. It was harder this way to hold back and I simply forgot wanting to please Laney as well myself.

I went faster and faster than I ever thought was possible, her walls tightened around me and fell to the same thing releasing all the passion I had in me. Right after she did the same and we both fell on the bed panting like this was the first time we ever breathed.

We fixed ourselves in the bed and I held her, I was exhausted and out of breath and so was she but Laney still found energy somewhere inside her to kiss me. I looked her in the eyes and she did the same, a spark was there, a fire if you will.

"That was amazing..." She said almost in a whisper. Her hands caressing my chest, it was sore from breathing so hard. I ran my hands over her side and admired her again taking a mental picture.

"You could...take a picture...if you want." I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, I wasn't expecting that.

"You sure?" I asked, I didn't know where I got the energy or the air from to say anything or think of anything this moment but she nodded so I looked around for my discarded pants. Thankfully it was arms length on the drawer next to us. I pulled out my phone and snapped a few pictures.

Laney posed a few times, looking sexy for me was something she could always do. I saved the pictures and put them in a locked folder inside my phone so no one can just get in.

We laid there for a while, taking a few more to seconds to catch our breath and we were able to move around a bit better. She snuggled next to me and I hugged her giving her a kiss on the forehead before I slowly started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you Corey..."

"Love you to Lanes."

I woke up the next morning with Laney in my arms as she continued sleeping blissfully next to me. I peered over her shoulder to see the alarm clock, it was 6:30am. With everything that happened last night I didn't expect for me to wake up until next year.

I started moving her hair out of her face as I admired her. She's so peaceful in her sleep its unreal. We had the covers over us so I pulled it over my head and since I was already use to the dark (since the blinds were closed and it was still pretty dark) I could see her body pretty well.

Seeing her like this turned me on again so I started kissing her chest making her moan lightly in her sleep. Then I kissed her boobs and licked her nipples, she giggled and held my head, she's probably awake.

"Corey...you couldn't wait could you?" I poked my head out of the covers with a sheepish smile on my face.

"Morning Lanes."

"Hi baby. And no," She said patting me on my nose. "Its to early."

"Is there ever such a thing as to early?" She faked a pout.

"But I'm still sore...please baby..." I rolled my eyes and kissed her getting back in my original position and she moved so I could spoon her, this was incredibly hard seeing that I'm...well...hard!

She held back a moan as she felt my member (yes that's what I'm calling it shut up) rubbed her butt. She hummed to herself as she rubbed my arm and thought to herself. Then her eyes lite up with a scared and ghastly expression on her face.

"Corey...you didn't wear a condom..."

**OHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHH! YES I DID!**

**Soliel: I didn't see that coming.**

**Bert: You monster! You monster!**

**Me: (Laughs evilly) Cheers mates! Cheers! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	7. Scared Boys

**Me: I can explain!**

**Soliel: The hell you will! What were you thinking?! You didn't let me see it! Now you got Bert pacing around and Punkrockrachel in a corner thinking about life!**

**Me: I don't get this I though, I was holding back with that lemon...and from the comments apparently I was being explicit? I really thought I was gonna be hearing you weren't descriptive enough or that was so weak or something.**

**Soliel: You had me in shock!**

**Me: See now I doubt that. But since I am such a terrible lemon writer and, according to my editor I haven't mastered 'the skill' to write lemons yet she'll be taking over on that department.**

**Soliel: Thank God.**

**Me: Yeah I'll still be writing the shorter ones like the one on chapter five. No one had problems with that one so I'll keep on that front. Writing a lemon is hard man I had to go around to my girl friends and ask weird questions like "How do you say I take off my bra like do you unclasp or loosen or wha..." So be grateful! And yeah I completely forgot something I was supposed to announce since like chapter three. Bert and Cat Goddess's OC's...okay like I have to do them because you two are my biggest fans, like come on, but what I wanted to do is avoid the problem I had with the two other series and that's OC's. I love OC's so if I make one and keep it in the story I will eventually fall in love with the character and say 'hey you're lonely' and make another one and I don't want that. People will start saying its more of a OC story and I don't want that, I like Grojband and I wanna keep it as Grojband. Sorry for the long intro guys but presenting!**

**Chapter 7: Scared Boys**

**Corey's POV:**

"Come on...come on..." I paced around as Nick, Kin and Kon watched me walk back and forth, they were just as worried because all the girls were taking a pregnancy test but they still told me to calm down. How could they be so laid back?! I may have gotten Laney pregnant!

But as soon as we woke up the next morning and realized my cock up of a failure me and Laney ran to the store and bought the 'morning after' pills. The bottle said that it works ninety five percent of the time if taken within twenty four hours but that's still a five percent chance I end up a father...I can't do that now...not to Laney.

Now its been around a week since me and Laney had sex and I've been worrying since she's taken the pills. Constantly pacing, worrying, even Laney couldn't calm me down. I instantly started saving just in case, checking my account for cash, I only have three grand in my name...I can't support a child...

**(Mind you I'm not sure if this is the best time to check if you're pregnant, its something around like three days after ovulation or seven days after conception or something but I'm lazy so this is not accurate information for you to use yourself)**

I mean...what if he doesn't like me?! What if he hates me because I'm a terrible father? I don't know how to be a parent! Hell Trina barely knows talking about garbage like 'it'll just come to you'. Yeah...right...

Kin started getting irritated with my pacing and threw his phone on the couch. He could get mad all he wants I couldn't give less of a s*** if he thinks I'm stopping. "Dude, stop your pacing, Laney's fine and you're starting to get me more worried."

"I know she's fine Kin! But what if she's pregnant! What if you got Allie pregnant huh? Wouldn't you be scared man?" Kin stood up as if he broke just like me. He had a pisssed off look

"We used a f***ing condum!"

"Condums tear!"

"Both of you shut the hell up! You're acting like kids! We're all men here and if any of our girls got pregnant then we will take care of them and raise that child. So everyone calm the f*** down!" Nick shouted trying to part me and Kin.

"So you did have sex with my sister you bastard!" I threw Kin aside and got in Nick's face with the earnest amount of rage. I was pissed off and I didn't really know why, I just know right now I could fight a bear if it looked at me funny.

"Oh Corey grow a pair. Everyone had sex on prom night and I'm the oldest out of all of us! What? You expected me to hold her hand and stay six inches away?"

"She's my sister! The hell I do you expect?! Besides! You're the one who gave me the damn condum in the first place, you put the thought in my head!"

"You were gonna do it anyway! I saved you some embarrassment at some gas station trying to buy some condums anyway!"

"All of you dick heads had your plans! Its all our faults but don't try to pin the dumba** title on my head because everyone was horny!" Kon said giving me a push but I swiftly pushed him back and gave him a punch to the nose.

"Kon did you even get laid?!" I said out of anger

"Screw you Corey, who the f*** do you think you are! You wanna throw your problems on everyone else because you wanna vent?" I gave a sarcastic laugh and spat on the floor at Kon.

"You wanna see me vent? I'll show you me venting! Everyone knows Kon doesn't have the guts to do it! He probably cocked up like me and didn't slip a condum on if he even had sex with Katie!"

"That's my brother you a**! You wanna fight then let's fight!" Kin gave me a swift punch to my right cheek. I winched and fell back holding my cheek. It was a painful and quick jab, it only peeved my off.

Kin was about to charge at me but Nick held him back with anger of his own but Kon helped Kin and punched Nick in the nose and got elbowed by Nick to get him off of his back.

I stood up and tackled Kin, I held him and thrust my knee into his stomach. We ended up on the floor because it seemed I knocked the wind right out of Kin and he dragged me down with him but I refused to let him go. I raised my fist for another punch.

"ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!" A shout, a heavy hand on the balcony and we instantly went quiet looking up. The girls all lined up on the balcony looking at us with pissed off expressions. Laney stood there seeming to be the one who shut us up. I never seen the girls so angry all at once.

"You four are acting like scared little children! None of us are f***ing pregnant so calm the hell down!" Laney threw it down to the ground in front of me.

I gazed at the stick and saw 'negative' in caps as if the company knew we all would want it in big bold letters and I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm not picking that up." Kin said trying to make a joke but I quickly threw him down and sat on the floor, a week of stress instantly left me.

The girls sort of gave us all a slap behind the head for our childish stupidity and a hug afterward because, I suspect, that this was stressful for all of us. All of the guys apologized to each other and we were cool once again.

After all the stress was slowly sinking away we all sat down and gave one last big sigh of relief. Its good not being a parent. Well...for now I must admit.

**Ohhhh...did I just hint something? Probably did didn't I. Hehehehehehe. Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get this out of the way so here you all go. Cheers mates!**

**Soliel: Why is the chapter so short Carlo. -.-**

**Me: Because I am lazy...we been over this Soliel.**

**Soliel: But where are the other-**

**Me: Shhhh! Shut up!**

**Soleil: Oh crap yeah, but where are they?**

**Me: Meh, somewhere.**

**#Start Transmission#**

"**Hello? Hello! Who ever is there listen to me. Or...read or whatever...just pay attention!**

**My name is not important but the information I carry with me is...the author D'Carlo Murphy has been lying to you all...he's not being lazy! Shocking I know...but he is planning something big.**

**New content, canons, contests, Q&amp;A's, new stories, Adventure time, Regular show, even Anime! He is planning big things for his page and he doesn't want you all to know about his biggest plan. But I know...listen he's-**

**Me: Hey! Who's in there!**

**Oh God he found me! How...its been weeks!**

**Me: Who are you?! Where's the files! Bert, help me bash down this door.**

**No! I must leave! Agent number one is out.**

**#End Transmission#**


	8. The Calm before

**Hello everyone welcome to yet another chapter of This life of Ours! So yeah I'm back, am I feeling better is...not a question to ask this writer right here but I must be ever so grateful for all that feed back and quite surprisingly positive feedback because trustttttt me I was expecting far worst.**

**I was basically expecting no one to comment and have that one viewer who loves to comment bad feedback or what you young people like to call the 'hater' to pop up at the worst time and I would've just deleted my account because seriously people, this is not a job, its a hobby.**

**Now don't get me wrong I and every single writer on this site (I hope) is incredibly grateful for all the support, all the views, all the reviews on our content what we put up but still we don't get paid, we don't get anything really but what we want is positivity. So no one can really be surprised if that one hater caused that to happen because quite seriously I would've just said:**

"**Well it was a good run, screw it I'm gonna go watch game of thrones or maybe I should text that smoking hot girl, oh wait! I really should go get a life! Hmm...naw I'll just text the girl."**

**So yes you must have noticed that this intro is particularly long and there's a reason other than me just wanting to ramble on. Recently I gave you all a little spoiler of things I have planned for my...blog? No...that's not the word...hmm...**

**What I have planned for this...whatever is big and lot's of things are gonna happen. One of the biggest things was thought of to fix the lack of talking to my viewers because I wanna get close to my 'community' or the people who read my stuff so I thought about making another account on this site so I can talk to you all because as you can see all this typing before a chapter is annoying I'm sure so what I was thinking is...making an account so I can do this without feeling like taking up the story time or simply coming into review section itself.**

**But there are problems there I like knowing how many reviews I have instead of just random conversations about things so, you vote my viewers, where do you wanna see me? In another account so I can talk to you all more personally or in the review section?**

**Anyway, there was more to talk about but as I said its a problem so here we go, presenting!**

**Chapter 8: The Calm before...**

**Corey's POV:**

It was a beautiful looking day but weirdly it was really windy as me and Laney walked along the coast of Peaveville beach. Believe me I almost forgot that Peaveville has a dang beach in the first place to but it does and it's dang gorgeous.

Although I couldn't persuade Laney into going in the water, thus making her put on her bathing suit which would've been...dear Lord, we were still having a really fun time splashing each other and enjoying the quiet. Apparently not much people came to the beach.

Laney giggled to herself as she tugged on my arm. She pretended as if she was about to fall but I quickly caught onto her ruse and picked her up holding her bridal style. She playfully caressed my face and yanked a hair from under my chin. I almost screamed but I bite my lip and held back a curse.

"There's no beauty without pain hun." She said giggling. "Oh yeah? Is there beauty in getting flung into sea water? I think we should find out." She hit my chest and enjoyed being carried a bit more until her face looked a bit shocked.

I raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head to get a better look at, what seems to be, something behind me. "Hey Core...ever saw a cloud like that before?" Laney said pointing off into the distance behind me. When I looked I was just as amazed.

It was a huge looking dark cloud, the rain underneath was so thick that we could've seen it even from, what looks like, at least one hundred meters away. Maybe it was further away but I couldn't really tell, that's how huge it was.

"Maybe we should tell Trina to pick us up," I said in a timid tone as I stared at the cloud. "with all this wind I doubt that storm is taking its sweet time to get to us." Laney agreed and we walked off the beach and phoned Trina.

She wasn't in the best of moods I must admit...

"Why in hell...are you on the beach?!" She screamed. "Didn't I tell you to stay home where its safe?" I scratched my head, I really shouldn't zone out when Trina talks.

"I thought you said 'you should get out where its safe.'. I figured you were on your period or something." I could hear Trina in the background asking, probably Mina, is there a way to kill me through the phone. Damn, she must be on her period...I should shut up, don't wanna pull a Donald Trump. **(Yes viewers, I did. I certainly did)**

Trina groaned and I quickly shrugged and offered to just walk home but Trina tone quickly changed from 'I'm probably gonna murder you' to the loving and concerned sister thing.

"No I'm coming for you, it isn't safe on the streets." I almost let out a chuckle but come to think of it things are really strange, a lot in fact that we totally missed out on.

I just noticed that on the way walking over here things were really to quiet and the streets were significantly empty including the sidewalks. Come to think about it the storm is more than likely why the beach is so empty...oh crap.

Trina promised she would be there to get us in a few seconds but we were seriously concerned. The cloud blocked out the sun giving it a sort of eerie feeling and the need for Trina to be urgent grew as fast as the cloud moved.

Its not like we could just run back home, it would take more than a while and more than likely we would get caught by the storm and there's literally no one passing by who could help us and even if that was the case we would have Trina worrying.

Its a serious predicament we find ourselves in. We stared at the clouds as if we were staring death in its eyes and I felt the gentle but tight grasp of Laney's hand. I could tell she's scared. But she would've told me...right? No...she's terrified.

"Laney?" I spat out and it made her jump. She looked around and breathed as if she was holding her breath that whole time. The storm is freaking me out to but still...just to see Laney terrified is scary in itself.

Laney retreated to nuzzle herself in my chest. The wind quickly began to pick up speed. It was a serious force; it started to be more difficult to just keep me and Laney upright in fact and soon enough we were pushed down.

After helping Laney up a light rain came down but the cloud was no where near us, it was getting close but it almost seemed it sent a small margin of itself forward just to mess with us. With the cool rain and the heavy winds things started to get cold and the need for Trina to pick us up went higher.

The rains pounded the grounds around us and winds pushed us around and taunted us with the roars it made. The palm trees that lined the sidewalk swayed to the rhythm the wind gave it making its own distinct sound. Then, thunder roared in the distance. Where...is Trina...

Thankfully, as soon as that thought came into my mind I heard Trina's car in the distance behind me, better yet Trina was already honking her horn to alert us of her presence and I was glad she did. Five more seconds and I was taking Laney home.

Trina pulled up with utmost haste and I quickly opened the door for Laney trying to get her inside as quickly as possible but a cold chill went down my back. Colder than rain. A quick and hard wind past by, the sort of one you feel when a fast car drives by but much harder and I heard a crack.

And all I felt...was pain.

**Ah yes...yes I did. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury I am guilty I did just leave you all with a cliff hanger and to top it a very short chapter. Yes I am a bad boy. Now I'm gonna go on cartoon network without my parent's permission. **

**Lol so this chapter is obviously about Tropical Storm Erika which isn't a tropical storm any more! Yay but still I wrote this chapter for the 12 people dead and others missing in Dominica. We should all pray and hope for the people there that they make it safe and we really should thank God that Erika broke up you know?**

**I mean dang that system was only a Tropical Storm and it was causing property damage and flooding and death and it was gonna be a hurricane I think...right before or right after it The Bahamas I think and I live in the Bahamas so thank God its nothing toooooo major now but remember everyone to stay safe. Alright cheers mates.**


	9. The Storm

**Hello everyone welcome to yet another chapter of This life of Ours! So yeah next chapter is here I'm still not jovial about all the things I'm experiencing...like how the girl of my dreams said she doesn't like me :'( Oh well who gives a damn right? Me actually...she meant a lot- Anywayyyyyy before I break down in tears here we go! Presenting!**

**Chapter 9: The Storm...**

**Corey's POV:**

Have you ever been in some pain, so quickly, that its shocks you and there's just black? I never knew that being knocked out was so swift. But what hit me?

All I felt was that serious wind that went by and then all I felt was the ground. Now, as I fight shear amounts of pain in my head and the groggy sleepiness in my eyes. I wasn't very aware of the world around me, turning my head to get a full view of things only made the headache worst.

Everything was hazy, in the background I could hear thunder roaring and the distinct, bright, lightening flashes only made the headaches worst so I just kept my eyes closed, nuzzling my head into something soft.

"Is he awake yet?" I heard someone ask. I gave a loud groan and sat up looking around. In the back seat of Trina's car was comfy in all honesty as much as I hate this car. Although I was lying on Laney.

"He's awake, whoa, Corey you all right? That palm tree sure had it in for you." Mina looked back from the front seat and smiled with a small grin on her face. I rolled my eyes and pretended like the blow was something I could easily shake off so I replied with a simple 'course'.

Braving another flash of lighting I looked outside and saw the supermarket me and Trina always go too and, seeing that Trina isn't here, she must be inside.

"I'm guessing this is more than just a storm?" I asked. "Yep, category three hurricane. Oh, and by the way, what hell were you thinking Corey? The beach? Seriously?" I threw my hands up in objection.

"In my defense Peaveville hasn't had a proper hurricane in a while so I was skeptical about it and I just forgot because I didn't take it seriously." Mina shrugged. We sat there for a few minutes letting the weather and thunder tune out the silence we had.

Although I could sum up where Trina was and why she was in the supermarket I asked anyway to break the silence quickly spiting out 'where's Trina'? "In the supermarket. Hmm, I wonder if she could carry all those bags and such with all this going on."

I knew for a fact Trina couldn't. Those winds pushed me and Laney down, it'll probably drag Trina and those bags off. I threw my hoodie over my head and told Laney and Mina that I would be back.

I walked outside and I was immediately pushed onto the car. I fought the winds and the heavy rain. Surprisingly many people, like us, were binge buying for food and supplies. At least I wasn't the only person who completely forgot about the hurricane.

I meet Trina inside the store; she was basically throwing stacks of canned food and the regular food inside the cart and I started doing the same but after a few minutes wasted by reading labels and the general slowness me and Trina shared the lights went out and we heard a scream.

At first I thought it was just a girl in another aisle over reacting because her phone probably just died or a baby screaming because of the dark but hell it was worst than I thought.

A guy sprinted up to us and started grabbing random stuff out of our cart and he tried to run off. I tried to catch him but he was really too fast. Even worst is that two more guys were a bit more persistent on getting our stuff.

They approached us and didn't even try to snatch and run off but they tried to threaten us. "This is a bit to much for you, you seem a bit selfish don't you now?" The taller male said.

"What of it? We got cash to pay for it, how about you mate?" I said which wasn't the smartest thing to say in this situation. The guy raised his shirt and showed off his pistol between him and his pants. My heart skipped a beat and I could just hear Trina gulp as if she was swallowing a scream.

I raised my hands and submitted as they grabbed the cart and turned to walk the other way but, as you all know me, I have a bit to much pride to let this happen.

I looked around and grabbed the nearest, hardest, object I could find and smashed the back of the guy's head in and grabbed his pistol giving one last pistol whip to his friend's face. I threw the pistol hitting one in the back of his head quickly running off with Trina to avoid any more 'attention'.

But coming to the front of the store was loads of people screaming, shouting, being all around boisterous and aggressive towards...well...everyone. I kid you not people were fighting over cans of soup and...beans and anything really.

And before you knew it me and Trina's cart of goodies and things we would need to survive became everything everyone was now looking at. I sort of wish I kept that gun with me, maybe just firing a few shots in the air would've calmed everyone down. Or cause an all out firefight but...whatever.

Before it became more tempting to just tear me and Trina apart and take our haul of things another wave of people burst into the store distracting everyone and in return scaling up the carnage. People started to fight, pull out weapons, steal random junk off selves, they just did anything they pleased.

But it gave me and Trina enough time to sneak out. Am I sad that we did a bad thing and didn't pay? No, not with that blood bath of people who are fighting over cans of tomato soup man.

We rushed back to the car still fighting the elements and jammed stuff into the back trunk as quickly as possible. Another guy jumped up behind me and pinned me to the car screaming "You can't have it all!" before Trina knocked him off so we both could jump in the car and drive off but that guy almost seemed like he wasn't scared to get knocked down.

I called for Kin and Kon to check if they had enough food and supplies etc but apparently they were clueless to how much supplies they had at all. They were well aware of the storm but it hit Peaveville before they could make it to there place.

And where are they? Where else but my house?

"I hope Nick is okay." Trina said as she and Mina conversed but I was more or less occupied with my fascination of the storm. It was something you wouldn't expect for an overrated wind, heavy rain bearing cloud.

Yes, I'm fully aware of how 'dangerous and potentially lethal hurricanes are' because I hear about it all the time on the news and whatever during the hurricane season months but still. Its one thing to hear about something and then seeing it for yourself.

Trina already appeared that she was heading to drop Laney to her house. I wasn't completely happy of the thought but I didn't say anything.

Trina turned the corner and I heard a bang. Trina slammed breaks thankfully just in time because a tree fell right down the center of the street. "Holy crap that freaked me out!" Trina exclaimed. Looking around there was no way to get to Laney's house from here other than walking or driving through a few people's lawns.

"I'll walk Laney." I said but Trina quickly denied. "That's not the smartest thing to do. If that happened to that tree I'm not prepared to send you two out there. Laney stays with us." Another huge bang signaled presence of lightening and before I could argue anymore, even if I wanted to, Trina was off to home.

Getting inside was one thing but getting everything and everyone inside was another. Kin and Kon helped before the storm or another crazy person got us and we locked and began boarding up anything and everything we could with spare wood around the house.

"Ughhhhh," Trina groaned. "Nick isn't even here. Where the hell is he?" She finished by throwing her bag and slouched in the chair as I barely listened from afar hammering nails.

"Hey, look, remote...my bestfriend." Kon said in glee flicking on the TV. Happily enough it had the news on.

"Citizens of Peaveville we warn you to stay inside at all times and please stay calm. There is more than enough provisions for everyone so there is no need to riot anymore." Kin adjusted his glasses and leaned on the wall next to me.

"Anymore? There were riots?" I nodded as I lazily listened. This will be one heck of a storm.

**Yes it will my friends, yes it will. Now you may notice that the chapters are shorter and that's because making content takes time what I simply don't have. I may sound like really snobby or really lazy or selfish by saying this but still. I'm grade 11 now :P. I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to comment! Follow me and favorite me and follow this story and favorite this story. Just spam click those buttons down there. Cheers mates.**


	10. The Flood

**Hello my friends and fans and welcome to another chapter of this life of ours! So if you're still wondering why the bloody hell I've been gone for a month (its a lot more but I stopped counting) now you've probably haven't seen the update chapter I posted or didn't bother to read the cursed thing and for that I don't blame you I wouldn't either lol. Basically it was me ranting about how having computer issues, crashing your laptop and not backing up your files is a pain in the nuts but its time for me to stop talking about deez nuts. Yes I have been watching vines, no I am not up-to-date on my vines watching and of course this chapter is as short as hell because...reasons...Presenting!**

**Chapter 10: The Flood**

**Corey's POV:**

I sat at the window holding up my chin with the highest amount of curiosity in my eyes. Simply looking at the sky was amazing and scary at the same. The wind bashing anything that held it back with nothing but brute force was fascinating.

You can tell we don't have much hurricanes around here.

As I looked out the window Kin and Kon past the time by goofing around and making makeshift swords out of hand towel rolls bashing each other over the head with them. The girls were talking about something I couldn't care to listen to as they watched the TV.

Then the power quickly snapped off and everything went dark. Groans of irritation came from the girls, "Well we were waiting for this." Trina complained. She peered over to me. "Corey get away from the window!" She screamed.

It took a split second to realize my mistake. I began to move but it was already to late. A huge rock knocked the window and shattered it. Rain and wind poured in as I regret my decision of not boarding that window up.

I held my head and grabbed some of the last wooden planks there were and motioned to start nailing. The wind blew me back and the plank went flying across the room almost hitting everyone but ended up smacking the wall with a thud.

"Holy crap! Corey get away from that window!" Trina screamed again but I didn't listen. I was again frozen as I gazed out the window. Kin grabbed my arm and pressed me against the wall away from the window and slapped me.

"You need to snap out of it man." "Water is seeping in!" Mina pointed towards the door as water started flowing underneath it. That seemed like the least of our problems; the door looked like it was being pushed forward. I picked up a board and Kon followed me doing the same. It had to be another crazy person trying to scavenge.

We got ready at the door but as soon as I opened it water rushed in at waist height. "Get up the stairs!" Kin shouted and lead everyone up the stairs as me and Kon tried to close the door to stop the flooding but to no avail. It continued rushing in.

We made are way to the stairs, slipping and falling to many times to count and got to the top. The water was slowly rising. "I always knew this is how I was going to die!" "Seriously Kon? You always knew you were to die from a flood by a hurricane in a place that hasn't had hurricanes in years?" "Hey...you knew too?" I rolled my eyes.

"Mina, get all the food. Laney, pack bags, just throw clothes in them. We need to go because the water is getting close." "And exactly where are we going?" I asked with a sarcastic voice. "The roof."

Mina shot off for the kitchen and the same with Laney to our bedrooms. I followed behind her to ensure her safety. I could hear Trina's attempts to stop me but I ignored them. I wasn't leaving anyone behind especially not Laney.

We rushed inside Trina's room first (hers was the closest) and threw everything into her bag barely caring what we were grabbing onto. Her boarded up window banged from something knocking it from the outside.

"No, no, no, no, no! Corey!" "Get to the roof! I'll go." Laney hesitated so I pushed her along to the hallway where Kon was. "Get her to the roof." was all I said and Kon nodded.

I ran to my room and took less care with my own clothes. Knowing where everything was and what I actually needed was an advantage that I exploited but the bag was still really small. All I really had was my bag I used for school.

I looked under my bed for my guitar and slung it over my shoulder unraveling another bag underneath my bed. I took care and opened it. It was dusty and cover in mold the brown bag was. Inside was a few pictures of...my parents.

Me, Trina, mom and dad. We were so...gullible then. Blissfully unaware that anything and everything can be taken away from you if you don't keep it safe.

I ran out my room back out to the hallway where Kon was still pushing bags of food to the rooftop. I ran past almost tackling Mina as she rushed past me. Trina forgot to get one thing.

I opened the cabinet and in a secret compartment I grabbed all of our documents. Passport, visa, etc. then I got back to Kon. We watched the water slowly creep up the steps. Only fifteen more until half the house is underwater by my calculations.

"Dude...we still don't know where Nick is." Kon realized. He just came to my mind. "Call him!" "We did! We have been even before all of this dude! We don't know where he is!" I sighed and shoved Kon to get him to the top of the roof.

A big gust of wind almost caused me to drop him but he got up with the help of Kin but before a second past another gust shattered the window in the hallway. It flung glass all over the place. Mina ran out of the kitchen and didn't see it. I tried to warn her but she was moving way to fast.

"Mina! No!" She stepped on the glass and, seeing that most of us are bare feet and our shoes are down stairs a.k.a. under water, this would cause a whole lot more pain than one may expect.

Shards of glass cut her feet, she fell back almost going over the balcony but lucky enough she fell on the floor. I braved it and held her, basically, handed her to Kin and Kon because she couldn't use her feet.

I made my way up and the roof was no safer. Thunder roared and lightening lit up the dark clouds. It seemed the wind had a grudge against us and tried to push us off the roof and if that wasn't enough, debris of all kinds flew around.

Twigs, sticks, leaves of trees decorated the air and made it hard to stand up straight without being a foolish human shield.

"This isn't good!" I shouted over the wind. "Everyone! Hug the roof!" Kin screamed and everyone followed suit. We held each other and laid on the roof. I laid on the end with Kin right next to me, following Laney and Kon.

I looked around, as hard as that was, and saw people doing the same as we were. They went for their roof. Some were falling off into the water, some were holding onto what they love and some were holding onto the ones they love. Nevertheless, it was chaos.

I let go of Kin's hand and sort of scaled the roof to peer over the side. Water slowly crept higher and higher. Off in the distance I saw a floating car, its front section completely submerged but its back end was sticking upwards at an angle. I stared at the car for a few seconds and it finally came to me.

That's Nick's car.

"NICK!" I screamed and everyone scrambled to where I laid. Trina was heard over all of us as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Someone help him! Please! Oh God my baby! Nicky no!" She screamed and cried but no one could even hear her let alone do something about it.

But I knew I had too. "Kin, let's go man." He was close enough to hear and he looked at me. "You sure?" I nodded. Kin wasn't scared for his life. For some reason he trusted me all the way. "What's the plan then?" "Follow me!"

We both jumped and dove in the water. Murky and muddy but water nevertheless. We started swimming straight for Nick even though Trina was screaming for us to come back.

Even some of our neighbors saw what we were doing and protested against it but they were all ignored. Soon enough we got to Nick's car. "Alright," Kin said puffing out air "now what's the plan?!"

I stood on the semi-submerged top of the car and took off my guitar. I smashed the back window with it and peered inside. Just a man. Not Nick.

"Dear God! Thank you! You saved me!" Really expecting Nick I was too shocked to respond. I simply helped him out of the car and the three of us swam to an adjacent house. Trina looked at me from our house rooftop. I saw past her rage and saw a plea just wishing I found Nick.

I looked back at her. A single tear going down my face not even visible due to all of the rain and I shook my head. Trina just fell back on the roof. Mina held her, trying to comfort her. Kin and I just stayed on the same house and laid flat on the roof to wait out the storm.

At least an hour pasted before anyone could come for us...and another thirty minutes before someone did. We were finally in the eye of the storm and helicopters came to pick us up.

The whole neighborhood was evacuated to higher ground. Luckily, our side of Peaceville was pretty close to sea level and near the coast so the rest of the town wasn't flooded. Still very wet but hey...its land I could walk on so I'm happy.

We were put inside of a school. It got converted into a makeshift shelter for us all and we were given sleeping bags and rations which were pretty fair.

We made one of the classes our little home for now sharing it with another family. Mina was to busy comforting Trina for her to do anything else and I was occupied keeping Laney warm.

A knock on the door and Kin went to answer it, probably another military guy again to give us more instructions like curfew etc.

But as Kin opened the door we all breathed a sigh of relief. At least I did, Trina screamed. "NICK!" "Hey baby doll-" Not taking any time for talk or chit chat she tackled him and gave him more kisses than he was really prepared to receive.

"Nick! You look amazing!" I said sarcastically. "Missed you to big guy. My car got trapped in water and I basically had to swim out to you guys but a helicopter got to me before the storm got really bad. I told them where you guys were and...here we are."

"Less talk! More kissy Nicky!" She shouted. Finally letting him go Nick got settled with us. I looked at my guitar and tried to play a tune to cheer everyone up but the strings popped. "I did...sort of use it to break into a car." I realized.

Night came quickly but the storm never left us. Wind, rain, thunder and lightening still ruled the skies but the worst of it was over. Helicopters came in and out hovering over us as they dropped more and more people into the school. They landed on the field right outside. I watched them, they were bringing the dead too.

Body bags were piled out onto the field and people looked like they were trying to find IDs and wallets for driver's licenses. I couldn't sleep as usual. Laney sneaked up on me and grabbed me by my waist. "You know, you make noise getting out of a sleeping bag." "You mean our sleeping bag." She chuckled.

"That was brave...what you did. Saving that man. I would reward you but...the room's a little crowded." I chuckled. A knock on the door disrupted us and woke up some of us.

"Umm..." A soldier peered inside looking straight at us, in particular, Laney. "Are you, Laney Penn?" She nodded. "Come with us." I followed; we kept close to keep warm.

He led us to the field and stopped us before we got close to a nearby helicopter. "We found your parents, they're over there..." Laney smiled and jumped in excitement but I caught on. "Ms. Penn...I'm...truly sorry but...we...we didn't...save them in time."

"Wait...you're not...pleas-" "I'm really sorry, they're over there." The soldier walked off as he pointed us towards the helicopter. I tried to hold onto Laney to comfort her to prepare her for what she was about to see but she sprinted towards the helicopter.

I followed slowly but as soon as I got around the spinning tail blade, I saw them...there...in body bags. Laney crouched over them. "No! Mom...please no...God no, please..." I held her tight and she dove into my chest. "I'm sorry Laney...I'm sorry." I said before I started to cry.

**Aren't I a dick? Months upon months waiting for this chapter and I kill two characters when I do come back lol. I'm a lovely person aren't I? Well to bad I'm single again so I feel like annoying or causing my characters complete and utter sorrow. Don't like it? Find me love then! Any who, Next chapter will be coming up along with other stories because I must admit I have been doing stuff as I was away. So catch you all later! Cheers mates!**


	11. What's happened?

Hello! Bonjour! Bonsoir madame et monsieur! Yes I am in french! Oh crap- I mean oui oui, je suis francias! Dear Lord I should stop because...my french isn't on top par but I do know what's on top par friends and that's my extreme appreciation for your support over the years. Its been a long time since I've been doing grojband: love with a price hasn't it and we all have to grow and mature and move on to bigger and better things and...that's what I'm gonna be doing to folks!

No Bert I'm not making a new fanfiction account calm down its actually quite the opposite.

Friends, fans and lovers of my writing I gotta say this has been a tough decision and a long one as you can see, I've been gone for a while and I've been doing some really deep thinking over the past (checks when I last update) Jesus, I haven't updated since last year? Well...Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and Happy Valentine's...

I know what you all are probably thinking, he gave up and just left us high and dry. Well yes and no. Okay, yes you're pissed and so am I BUT, I have my reasons.

I'm not a confident writer, not at all in fact, confidence has tended to elude my life since I left grade six (ahhh the good old days when picking up a girl was as easy as saying I like you and sharing your candy) and confidence went down the drain since I came into High School and I think it left me this year.

Why? Well I was working on a very big project on a book I was planning on writing and publishing. It was to be my first actual book I would write, print and sell and I was really excited. It was called 'The Song of a Downward Spiral' which in my opinion was gonna be the best book I've ever written. That was true until I brought it to my teacher Mrs. Johnson. Lovely woman, told me the book was probably gonna be a best seller, read it and basically compared it to trash three weeks over due for pick up day in the most subtle way I've ever seen. I barely even caught onto it until she called me out and...basically had the whole class laughing their heads off.

Meh, I couldn't careless but apparently I do care a lot because since that day I've simply stopped reading not even to mention writing. Believe me I've tried and I've actually finished a few chapters of Grojband but there's a big difference of having enough confidence to type a chapter and actually submitting that chapter.

Yes, I understand, I shouldn't allow one person to hold me back, very true, but this is only one event. I haven't told you all how I've came 574th out of 750 people in a writing contest only beating 201 people because ¾ of those people didn't even submit anything or how I've been another writing contest with 15 people and didn't even get seventh but a 'participation' or the fact that my love life is on a good day in shambles or the fact that I'm simply a Realistic Pessimist.

So yes, I've stopped writing, but why the hell haven't I told you sooner? Because I've realized something. There aren't as much writers any more.

Now let me explain before you all reek havoc inside the comments "There's probably over half a million books on this site what do you mean no writers?!" Yes, books, no writers. Even some writers I would say are 'watered down' (not saying you shouldn't try to be a writer I'm just saying, you shouldn't try if you know you're just gonna write a chapter and never write again because you think you'll get thousands of views in a few minutes). There isn't much good content out there any more because everyone is becoming a writer because really good writers are leaving.

Seriously, if you're writing and you wanna be a writer I completely recommend it. Its really awesome and fun but for the love of all things that are holy don't give up if you didn't get a view in a few minutes. When I first started I was grateful for five people reading my story and that pretty much made my day. If you think you're gonna come onto this website and post once and expect to get a million views for a 'chapter' you haven't even proofread I don't think you should. If you're ready to proofread and redo drafts and read comments just to figure out which should I use 'isle' or 'aisle', appreciate 1 view then you're ready to be a writer and turn that 1 view into a community then you are ready.

Let's say if you where in my position. You're a good writer with school, homework, chores and a bunch of other stuff, dealing with hormones and girl problems...There is generally no time to do everything so you must put stuff ahead of others. So do you think you should put writing in front of socializing and actually being a kid? Writing is a task! A large task no one likes.

You must write your first draft, then tweak it so there are no plot holes or arguments for story sake then proof read then submit and HOPE people read and like it and on top of that you get nothing back. No, I don't want money (yes I do but not exactly), when I write I get nothing back except for your gratitude which is awesome. That's the one thing about this I love and that's building a community and having people enjoy what I do. But when weighing what I have to do to get a few hundred people to read isn't...worth it.

Let's be honest here guys I'm fighting odds not only I as a writer don't like but everyone as a writer has to deal with. I'm dealing with it and so is everyone else. Some choose not to deal with it and leave and never return, some decide to never let the thought cross their mind but this writer is embracing this idea. This writer, is doing something a whole lot more. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, friends and fans, lovers of reading and of media! This writer!

…...Is becoming a Youtuber :)


	12. I'm moving!

Hello! Once again my friends and fans and welcome to probably the last upload I ever do for this site! Well, Youtube was a bust admittedly I tried to go for it but equipment was way to expensive for me right now due to the fact that my only source of income is...well...my lunch money and I tend to use that to eat so, I've decided to start writing again but unfortunately not on this site. Yes my friends I'm discontinuing this life of ours because...well...I just find it a very boring story to write on actually. I'm sorry for those of you who are gutted by this but I've brought good news! I'm active on wattpad! I've already started a story just this weekend. Its a sci-fi book and I've put a lot of effort into it and I've legit have a editor and I'm really hoping this story brings me back into the writing game because This life of Ours wasn't cutting it for me since it was a fanfiction. I know, I know, you thought it was good. It wasn't. If an author didn't enjoy every single word put into that story then it cannot be called good. This story is very awesome. Its called On the Outer Rim. Its a Sci-Fi book its completely original and I hope you all enjoy. I'll leave a link below but I think Fanfiction just deletes all links posted on this site so just in case it does you can find me by Googling my name DCarloMurphy and Wattpad I already tried this but leave a comment if you can't find me or you can just type the story title in Wattpad that's On the Outer Rim. Now, for the moment of truth...the link!

story/70569239-on-the-outer-rim

Its probably not there and that space right above this text is completely blank but no matter! Come, follow me on Wattpad and read and like and vote for my wonderful story which I've literally dedicated about 13 hours on so far and yeah, come over and enjoy. I'm even thinking of setting up a . What do you guys think?

Cheers mate, cheers.

:)


End file.
